The Woman In The Kitchen
by The-Kiss-of-Immortality
Summary: COMPLETEBrennan and BoothAngela and HodginsZach and SajaPlease come and read chapter 21!
1. Bone Tired

The Woman in the Kitchen: Chapter 1 

Temperance Brennan heard her cell phone ringing at nearly 2:30 in the morning. Reluctantly, she reached over and answered it.

"Hello?" Brennan said, tiredly.

"Good morning, Bones," Temperance recognized this voice immediately.

"What do you want Booth? It's 2:30 in the morning," she said, groaning as she sat up and turned on the light, closing her eyes tightly as the bright light hit them. Temperance had been at the Jeffersonian until midnight and was looking forward to a good nights sleep.

"We found a body, what else do you think I'd be calling at this hour for?" Seeley Booth smiled on the other end of the phone. It was fun to wake Bones up.

"That's not funny, where are you?"

"On my way there," Booth said, holding his cell phone against his ear so he could change gears.

"How close to my apartment are you?" she rolled her eyes.

"I'm close, want me to pick you up?" Booth said as he turned the corner onto Bones street, knowing that she'd want him to pick her up.

"Yes, umm, I'll be ready in about 10 minutes…" Tempe jumped out of bed and looked out her window. "I see you."

"Yeah, wanna buzz me in?" Booth said once he parked his car and got out.

"Ok, see you in a minute," Temperance hung up without another word.

She grabbed a black pair of pants and a blue tank top, just before she heard her regular phone ring the buzzer ring. She pressed the button, not even bothering to answer it.

She pulled on the clothes, then went over to the mirror and brushed her hair out, pulling it back into a ponytail.

Temperance saw her favourite necklace and put it on. She smiled and then went over to the door to unlock it so that Booth could just come in. Then, she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. There was a knock at the door a few moments later.

"Booth! It's open!" she yelled as she put on her makeup. She had forgotten to take it off once she got home so it looked all right, but she still wanted to fix it.

"Bones? Where are you?" Booth asked once he was inside.

"Be right there," once Temperance was happy with her appearance she went out and grabbed her jacket and purse. "Let's go."

"It took me 5 minutes to get up here, how fast do you get ready in the morning?" Booth asked, shocked.

"Fast, but I was already half done. I came home late," she pulled her jacket on and rushed Booth out the door.

"How late?" he asked as he watched her lock the door. "Oh, now you lock the door," Booth shook his head. Tempe never really locked the door when she was at home.

"Midnight, thanks so much for waking me up by the way. Oh and have you called Zach, and Hodgins and Angela and told them that they have to get up and get to the Jeffersonian or did you want to leave that to me so that I get yelled at?" Temperance put her keys in her purse, ignoring Booth's second comment.

"I'll call them, what about Cam?" Booth asked.

"Is it an autopsy that you need?" she asked back. "Or an anthropologist?"

"Meaning?" Booth put his hands up in an 'I don't know what you're talking about' way.

"Meaning, is the body bones or does it still have flesh?" Temperance asked, she didn't really like Cam after all.

"I don't know Bones! I haven't even seen the body yet," Booth said while he pressed the down button for the elevator.

"Why don't you know? Wouldn't you know?" she asked, a little agitated, after all she had been woken up after 2 and a half hours sleep.

"No, I don't know, but I'm calling Cam anyways," Booth said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Fine," Temperance stepped into the elevator and pressed the one button, before crossing her arms.

"Bones just… Hey Cam! It's Booth," Booth said into the receiver and he saw Bones roll her eyes. "Nothing, I know it's late but there's a body and," he paused again. "Yeah, I have Bones with me. Ok, see you at the Jeffersonian then, bye bye," Booth hung up.

"Was Cam happy you her up at 2:30 in the morning? Oh I forgot! She went home at nine," Tempe usually was more professional than this, but she was tired.

"Bones, why are you so tired? You can usually stay up for about two days," Booth snapped as they walked out of the elevator.

Tempe sighed. "I'm sorry. I have been up for two days, that's all, the Jane Doe 222 case was bothering me."

Jane Doe 222 was a woman who they had found in an underground sky train station. There was only the top half of the skull left and even at that, it was smashed. Angela hadn't been able to get a very good picture, only the top half of the skull.

Temperance knew she was close to finding 222's killer, she could feel it. She wouldn't tell anybody else that, but she sure could think it if she wanted to, and she wanted to.

"Ah yes. Jane Doe 222…" Booth smiled at Tempe. "Well, I was going to wait until tomorrow, but…"

"What?" Tempe asked. It had bothered her that he had stopped half way through a sentence.

"Can you wait for two more hours?" Booth asked. "Or something like that. I'll tell you what I found out, after we get this case started."

Tempe sighed. "All right," she said, and she heard the known sound of Booth's car beeping to say it was unlocked.

They walked over to the SUV and climbed in, Booth in the drivers seat and Temperance in the passenger seat.

Tempe yawned as she checked the back seat to make sure that Booth hadn't taken her extra kit out of the car. "How long until we get there?" she asked as the car began to move and she turned back to face the front of the car.

"About an hour or so. They found the body in a cupboard," Booth said, but when he turned to look at Bones, she was already asleep.

Booth kept driving until they were there. He didn't want to wake her up, but he knew he had to. She looked so pretty asleep, her hair falling out of the ponytail.

Booth smiled and reached over, shaking her gently. "Bones, Bones, wake up."

Tempe began to stir. "Wha… Where are we?" she asked, blinking sleep out of her eyes and sitting up.

"Crime scene," Booth turned off the ignition and climbed out of the SUV before going into the back and getting Tempe's field kit.

Temperance blinked once more, closing her eyes tight before reopening them and climbing out of the car herself. She went around the vehicle and took her kit from Booth, swaying slightly from fatigue.

"Thanks Booth," she said, walking towards the house. She went inside and apparently Booth had already called Zach because he was there, looking rather tired.

Brennan walked over to where Zach was and smiled a little before attending to the body. "Female, Caucasian, mid thirties. It looks as though her right knee, right fibula, and left femur are shattered," Tempe looked at the woman's legs, before turning to her upper body, "Not to mention her fingers look like they've been broken, her right and left ulna have fractures, and the right humorous is snapped."

Tempe sighed. "She was most likely beaten to death," she looked at the woman's rib cage and flinched. Every bone there was broken. "And it was probably painful," Temperance looked at the woman's skull. It had one large fracture line across the frontal bone and over the supra-orbital foramen. She knew right away. "This was the killer blow."

"How do you know that Bones?" Booth asked her, he hated it when there were women that had been beaten to death.

"Well, you can break all the other bones through beating, but the head, if you get hit in the head hard enough to break the bone for that long," Tempe pointed at the bone that went across the top of the forehead and all the way down until it nearly touched the woman's eye socket, "then you know that she couldn't have lived for long. Zach," she called the student, "get her back to the lab and you can start the preliminary exam. I'll be there in the morning." Tempe said, walking back to Booth's car.

"You sure you don't want to be there right away?" Booth asked.

"I've been up for two days. All I want right now, is to go home and sleep," Temperance said as she climbed into the car.

**A/N What do you think? Is it out of character? Please read and review and I'll have the next chapter up in a few days I hope!!!!!!**


	2. I See You

The Woman in the Kitchen Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!! huggles 

Disclaimer: Let's see… nope, Bones's not on my list of things that I own in this world. So I guess the producers and all them get to keep it, for now.

Once Tempe got home, she dropped her keys on the counter and went over to her bed. She instantly fell asleep. After what felt like moments, she heard her home phone ring.

Tempe felt much more alive when she answered it this time. "Hello?" she said, sounding not very tired.

"Dr. Brennan? It's Zach," Zach answered.

"Zach? I thought I didn't give the Jeffersonian my home number," Brennan looked into space.

"Well, actually you didn't, I got it from Agent Booth," Zach said, as he looked at the bones in front of him. "I'm looking at the bones from the woman who was in the cupboard, and it looks as though cause of death was blunt force trauma to the front of the skull."

"I thought so," Tempe said, climbing out of bed.

"Not only that though," came Hodgins voice. Obviously they were on speakerphone. "But we found records from Booth that about six other women died the exact same way. Same bones broken, everything."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Brennan said, and she grabbed her bag. Her makeup hadn't been wrecked before so she hung up the phone and went into the kitchen for some breakfast.

Her cell phone rang and she rifled around in her purse and grabbed the small thing, then answered it.

"Brennan," she said, even though she knew who it was.

"All the murdered were put into cupboards and they were killed in the kitchen," came Hodgins voice.

"Well, that's great Hodgins but…"

"All the women were Dr.'s."

"So, this guy has a revenge against doctors," Tempe shook her head, she didn't have time for this.

"Medical examiners and coroners?" Hodgins asked, rhetorically.

"That was it?" Brennan suddenly snapped to attention.

"There was one cop, but I'm guessing that was just because she was hot," Hodgins smiled, even though Brennan couldn't see him. "Angela's got all the facial reconfigurations here, and she's got the newest one done."

"All right, I'll be right there," Tempe hung up the phone and grabbed a piece of toast.

Suddenly, there was a crash and her window broke, she looked over.

There was a rock with a piece of paper taped to it. She went over and picked it up, even though she knew she shouldn't. Her mind was screaming for her not to. She read the note.

I see you 

Was all that is said. Temperance gulped. Somebody was watching her.

A/N: So sorry that it's so short!! Hate the cliffys but I loveeee to write em!! R&R PLEASE!! ((more huggles for those who do!))


	3. All Stalkered Out

The Woman in the Kitchen chapter 3

A/N: OH GOODNESS!! HUGGLES Thanks to allllllll my reviewers! My computers soooo slow so I haven't even had time to read them all!!!!!! Yay!!! Thank you so much!!

Oh yeah, I want to mention this here so that people won't stop reading the story cause it's by a different author. I'm going to change my Fan Fic name to: FireFromtheSky

Thanks!!

Booth walked into Tempe's office without knocking, he didn't see her, but he saw her computer on so he went over to it. There were three words on the screen, it looked like a scanned image. "I see you?" he said out loud.

Suddenly, from the couch, Tempe jumped up. "Arrgh!" she screamed. "Get away you… Oh…" she blushed. "It's just you Booth."

Booth had pressed himself against the wall. "Woah there, cowboy. Don't over do it," he slowly pulled himself away from the wall.

"I'm sorry, I had a… rough night."

"That's why you slept in the Jeffersonian? You haven't done that since we found your mum Tempe," Booth said.

Temperance blinked, Booth hadn't called her by her real name since she had found her mom and was at Vince Mickvicker's place. "I know, I just didn't want to drive when I was so tired," she lied.

"Yeah, well let me take you back home," Booth said.

"No!" Tempe yelled, "I mean… no, that's ok, I need to work."

Booth hadn't heard her yell at him like that in quite some time. "Temperance, I'm taking you home."

"I can't Booth, I can't. I'm too busy," Brennan ran over to her computer and sat down.

"I'm gonna go and get Angela to come and tell you to leave," Booth walked out to find Angela and Temperance ran her fingers through her hair.

She had no work to do, other than finding this person who sent her the message. She couldn't do much right now because it wasn't her turn to do the work. Angela had to get the facial image done and Hodgins and Zach had to get their jobs done before she could reenter the picture.

A few minutes later, Angela and Booth came into her office. "Bren, sweetie, you gotta go home now," Angela said from the doorway.

"I do not Angela," Temperance said, frustrated.

"Tempe, you have nothing to do here, if I have to go and get Dr. Saroyan that's fine with me," Angela replied, pointing out the doorway.

"What is with you people? Booth threatened to go and get you, and now you're threatening to go and get Dr. Saroyan."

"We just want you to go home where you won't work at all sweetie, that's it."

"I…" Temperance saw the look on Angela's face and closed her eyes. She was scared to go home, where some person was watching her. "Fine, I need a ride, I took two buses to get here, my cars in the shop."

"I'll take you Bones," Booth offered.

"Thanks Booth, I'll just be a second, go get the car started, I swear I'll come," Temperance said, trying to smile. Booth left the room behind Angela.

Tempe went over to her couch and felt a lonely tear fall down her cheek. "I don't want to go somewhere where I'm not safe," she whispered to herself.

Brennan grabbed her bag and checked that her cell phone was there before leaving. She heard footsteps behind her and she quickened her pace, then she heard them go off in another direction. Tempe sighed. This was too much.

Booth honked the horn and Temperance ran towards the car and got in. "Thanks again Booth."

"What are friends for?" he asked, and then he started up the SUV and headed out of the parking garage.

_Friends. _The word hit Temperance like a snowball made of ice and rocks. She wished, sometimes, that she and Booth could become more, but she had heard from Angela that Booth had slept with Dr. Saroyan and didn't want to get fired or anything for creating a conflict between her boss and herself.

She looked out the window and felt the twin to the tear that had fallen earlier burn her cheek and she rushed to wipe it away. If Booth found out that she was crying, he'd as what was wrong, look at her with those beautiful eyes and then she'd break into a million pieces.

They arrived at Tempe's apartment and she began to shake as she looked at the apartments across the street. She followed Booth to her apartment.

"Do you want a drink?" Tempe asked, trying to get him to stay as she unlocked the door.

"I can't," Booth said, "Parental duties."

"I've got the first chapter of my book done. Want to read it? You can get Rebecca to drop Parker off here, I swear, it won't bother me," she said, near begging.

"What's the matter Bones?"

Temperance looked away quickly. "Nothing. I just don't want to be alone."

"All right, I'll call Rebecca. You just get the pizza ready, Parker loves pizza. If you bought him some, I bet he'd love you," Booth chuckled as he walked into the apartment.

He saw the broken window. "Bones, what happened?"

"Oh, that, a rock hit it…"

"Bones, you're pretty high up for that don't you think?"

"I don't know, I guess people just want to be vandals," Tempe said, shrugging and she opened the fridge door. There was another piece of paper.

Tempe had to use all her might not to scream. She leaned against the counter and read it.

Call the cops, and you'll die slowly, just like them 

Temperance gasped and she began to quiver.

"What's that?" Booth asked, walking over to her.

"It's nothing. Booth," Temperance snapped, putting the paper in her back pocket. She pulled two beers out of the fridge and handed one to Booth. There was a knock on her door and she went and opened it.

"Temperance Brennan?" the mail currier asked.

"Yes, don't you usually just leave the letters in the mailbox?" Tempe asked.

"I was told to give you this personally. Here you go, good day miss," the elder man tipped his hat and left. Tempe didn't want to open the note.

But she did.

_I see him. Isn't he a cop? Want him to die too? Don't tell him anything. _

Temperance looked wide-eyed at the not and ran to the broken window. There was nobody that she could see. She put the not away like the other one.

"Hey Booth, how about we go to the park? You can get Rebecca to drop Parker off there," Temperance shot a nervous glance at the window.

"Sure Bones, why?" Booth was getting suspicious.

"It's cold in here. I don't want the poor kid to freeze."

"Wouldn't it get colder out there?" Booth asked, and he almost rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least then he could keep moving and be less cold," Temperance would've done anything to get out of this apartment.

"All righty Bones, I'll call Rebecca now," Booth pulled out his cell phone and went and got his shoes on, followed by Temperance.

They got out of the apartment building when a little boy came up to Tempe. "I was told to give a Temperance Brennan this, and you look like the picture the guy showed me so here," the kid said, handing Bones a piece of paper.

Tempe opened it slowly. On it were the words,

Don't think I won't find you just because you're going out. I always know where you are, always Temperance.

Another two pieces of paper fell out of the envelope that came with the latest note. There was a picture of Tempe with Booth and another picture of Temperance walking into the Jeffersonian.

"That son of a…" she began and then she heard three gun shots, one had hit her shoulder, one had hit Booth in the stomach and the other had missed.

"Booth!" she yelled, not caring about her shoulder. She called an ambulance before blacking out.

**A/N: What do you think?? Not too bad huh?? Oh, I don't know if there actually is a parking garage under the Jeffersonian sooo… yeah. But now y'all know that Bren has a staaaaaaalker!! EEK!!**


	4. How do u get taken from the Hospital?

The Woman in the Kitchen Chapter 4

A/NThanks to my reviewers!! Y'all rock!! lol 

Enjoy!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, and it's all cause Santa doesn't wanna listen to my wishes.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah, she opened her eyes for a second, now their closed again…"

"Maybe she'll wake up this time."

"I doubt it."

"Have you seen Booth?"

"Yeah, he's awake. Wanted to come over here now, but the nurses said no."

"Did they get it all?"

"All what?"

"All the toxins."

"Yep, poor Bren," Temperance recognized the voice. It was Angela. That was the first voice she recognized.

"What exactly did she have in her system?" the next voice was definitely Zach.

"The doctor said a mix of potassium and insulin, but not enough to kill her," Hodgins. There was no question.

Then Tempe heard somebody she was so shocked to hear, "Why would somebody want to poison her, but not kill her?" that, was Dr. Camille Saroyan

"Maybe they wanted to knock her out. The doctors also found two notes in her back pocket, and one in her hands. The first said, call the cops and you'll die slowly, like them, the second said, I see him. Isn't he a cop? Want him to die too? Don't tell him anything," Angela didn't sound happy. But then, why would she?

"Give me those back and don't tell anybody," Temperance moaned.

"Tempe! Bren, how are you?" Angela rushed to her best friend's side.

"Give me the notes Angela, now," Tempe said, slightly angrily

"I don't have them Bren," Angela said, sadly.

"Who does? Please, he'll kill him," Tempe tried to sit up.

"Booth has them," Zach blurted out.

"Zach!" Hodgins hissed.

"What?" Zach asked, he was only doing as his employer said.

"No! He'll know that I don't have them! Angela, I have to get them back, tell Booth that… they were a joke, please, don't let him know…" there was a knock at the door.

"Hello Dr. Brennan. How are you?" the male nurse said.

"Not very good. My friend has my notes and I need them."

"Well, that can't be a good thing, can it Temperance?" the nurse said.

"No, it's not."

"Well, a well wisher gave me this and told me to give it to you," the nurse handed Brennan a not and she began to shake lightly.

This would be the note that said he was going to kill Booth, or her, or both.

"Do you know what this person looked like? The one who gave you the note?" Temperance demanded.

"No ma'am. I didn't see his face, I'm sorry," the nurse smiled lightly and walked out.

"I think you should all go and check on Booth. I need a moment," Tempe said, not looking at any of her friends.

"All right sweetie, we'll be right down the hall," Angela smiled and ushered all the others out of the room.

Temperance put a hand to her face and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

She opened the note, there was the writing that she didn't want to read, but once again she did.

I'm coming for you Temperance. Don't try to fight me when I come, I'll be ready for anything you can throw at me. I'll explain more later.

_-S_

What did S stand for? Who was he? How would he get into her room?

Temperance's mind was reeling, then she saw the male nurse reenter. "Dr. Brennan."

"Hello again," she smiled at the nurse who was probably just coming to check on her, but he pulled on a black pair of gloves.

Tempe knew right then that she had to get out of there.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not the one who wants you, it's somebody else, somebody who doesn't like you very much. And now he's happy so maybe he'll kill you quick," the nurse pulled her IV out. "If you scream, I'll tell them that you had a nightmare. If you scream, he'll hurt them," the nurse pointed at the room down the hall as he picked her up and helped her to get to the door.

Tempe was still weak from the bullet. "What's S stand for?" was all that she asked.

"S stands for Stalker," the nurse said and he pulled her out of the room.

"Nurse Smith. Where are you going with that patient?" a tall brunette doctor came over.

"She says that she wants some fresh air, I apologize ma'am but she begged me," Nurse Smith said.

"All right, just make sure to give her a coat. It's cold out there today," the doctor smiled and walked away.

"Let's go," Nurse Smith pulled Tempe outside into the brisk air and pushed her into his red SUV.

She didn't resist because he had a gun to her head. Temperance stayed there, hoping that her friends would notice that she was missing, and the last note she left.

XXXXXXXXXX

Angela, Hodgins and Zach walked back into Tempe's room, Cam had gone home for the day.

They saw that Brennan was missing and saw the note. Angela read it over quickly then screamed in shock. She ran to Booth's room and threw the paper on his lap without a word, tears welling in her eyes.

Booth read the note as well and said only one sentence. "Work double time on the cupboard women case."

**A/N How is it? Did I rush it too much? I have lots of things to fill in while they're waiting and I'm just hoping I didn't rush it!!! R&R please!!**


	5. Deja Vu

The Woman in the Kitchen chapter 5 

A/N thanks to everybody for reviewing!! I really appreciate it, I loooove reading all your reviews!!!

--FFTS-- 

Temperance wanted to fight back, she really did, but the drugs from her surgery just weren't letting her. She sat there in the car, and watched out the window, Nurse Smith had a gun to her head.

"What's your real name?" she asked him.

"Why do you think I'd tell you?" he replied.

"I didn't. I was just trying to figure out if you were smart or not," Brennan was lying. She really did think that he'd say it.

"I really don't feel like talking now Dr. Brennan," Smith said at a stoplight. He held the gun by the barrel and whacked Temperance across the head, causing her to get knocked out.

"Stupid bitch…" he mumbled, as he drove towards the apartment where his boss was waiting.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Agent Booth, you have to stay here while you recuperate," a doctor said when Booth tried to leave the hospital.

"I just want to do some paper work, it's really important because it's due today," Booth lied.

"Promise that paper work's all you'll do today?" the doctor asked him.

"I promise," Booth wanted to roll his eyes. He hated lying, but he just happened to do it a lot.

"All right, if I find out that you're lying though, Agent, you'll be back here in a flash," she smiled and allowed him to pass.

Booth had called Angela to get a ride. He didn't like Hodgins' driving, and he didn't even know if Zach owned a car. Angela, he trusted to have a nice car.

She drove up in a black Fire Bird that looked relatively new, even though it was a 19 something model. Ange jumped out and opened the door. "Get in," she said hurriedly.

Booth climbed into the car and pulled his seatbelt across his waist, cringing as it went over stomach and chest. "Have you guys gotten anywhere?"

"Yeah, we got the bullet from Dr. Brennan's gun shot wound, it looks like the person hollowed out a hole, then put the poison in, then filled it with, get this, pork meat mixed with insulin and potassium," Angela said and she got the car onto the road.

"Ohhhh Bones' not going to be happy when she finds out that she's got poisoned pig in her system," Booth thought about her favourite animal and then he thought about Jasper.

"I wouldn't be happy to have it in my system either, Jack said if the pig meat hadn't been there, Brennan wouldn't have been as intoxicated," she said, not even thinking when she called Hodgins, Jack.

"Who the hell is Jack?" Booth asked, surprised.

"Did I say Jack? I meant Hodgins," Angela was blushing and she sped up.

"You're going to get a ticket."

"I will not."

"Yes, you will."

"I won't Booth!"

"I bet there's a cop riiiiiight… there," Booth pointed to where a cop was and Angela slammed her brakes on to slow down.

"Told you," Booth smiled in his know-it-all way.

"Shut up Booth. Why didn't you ask Cam to come and pick you up?" Angela couldn't believe that poor Brennan had to deal with this guy almost every day.

"Because Angela, I asked you," he really didn't want to say because he was worried that they'd end up sleeping together while Bones could be dying.

"I bet it's because you and her slept together."

"How… When… Who…?" Booth was shocked.

"All in due time, my hot knight in shining FBI body armor friend," Angela smiled and then felt tears. That's what she had told Brennan he was.

"Hot, knight in shining FBI body armor friend?" Booth asked, shocked.

"Girl joke, me and Brennan made it up," Angela pulled into the parking garage and got out of her car before helping Booth out.

"Oh," Booth said. "Sweet ride by the way, much better than Hodgins car."

"Thanks, I try to keep it in good condition, it was my dads. He was going to sell it," Angela locked up her car and then went to the elevator, and pressing the up button.

"I haven't seen one of those in a long time," Booth admired her car once more before following her to the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXX

Temperance woke up with a massive headache, and then saw she was tied up. She wanted to cry, it was Déjà vu!!

Gun to the head, whacked in the head with the gun, wakes up tied up. This was not a fun game to play, whoever the sicko who thought of it was.

"She's awake, Boss," she heard Smith's voice.

"So she is," somebody she recognized walked into the room, and her jaw dropped. No wonder this was déjà vu!

XXXXXXXXXX

"So you found the same toxins in each of the vic's marrow?" Booth asked, happy, but shocked. This was still a link.

"Yup," Hodgins said, obviously busy.

"And the women were all what?" Booth was pale once he realized what Hodgins had said.

"Every one of the women were raped," Hodgins didn't see Angela come up the stairs, she still didn't know this little tidbit.

When Angela heard that, she dropped all the pictures she had drawn of the women's features and clapped her hand over her mouth. Her best friend might be getting raped right at this moment!?

She felt tears burn down her cheeks, but she rushed them away. What was she thinking? Brennan wouldn't let somebody rape her… key word was let though.

Booth heard the clipboard fall and turned around quickly, his stomach not complying. "Son of a… OW!" Booth yelled, really loudly.

"Angela," Hodgins saw her, "don't cry baby, it's all right," he ran over to her.

She giggled a little. "You called me baby."

"I did?"

"Yeah, find her Jack? Please?" Angela cried and he pulled her close. "Before he does whatever he does to these women."

Nobody saw Cam come rushing up. "They've found another body, this one's not skeletal yet."

Everybody looked horrified, mainly Booth.

Zach asked the award-winning question. "It is Dr. Brennan?"

**A/N I'm so mean!! Another 2 cliffy's because Bren's cliffy is where she says it's déjà vu, and now this one!  I'll have the next chapter up soon, so R&R please!! **


	6. Rescued

The Woman in the Kitchen Chapter 6 

A/N Thanks again for the great reviews!! I think that Booth and them should find Brennan soon beeecause I have a total family kinda idea going on in my head thanks to xSweetSerenityx and her story: The Meaning Of Roses, I won't copy cause that's just stupid but it got my little mind working!! By the way, I made a litttttle typo in the last sentence, it was supposed to say IS it Dr. Brennan, but I put It is Dr. Brennan. I fixed it on the Last Time thing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Last Time in: The Woman in the Kitchen

"Yeah, we got the bullet from Dr. Brennan's gun shot wound, it looks like the person hollowed out a hole, then put the poison in, then filled it with, get this, pork meat mixed with insulin and potassium."

"So she is," somebody she recognized walked into the room, and her jaw dropped. No wonder this was déjà vu!

Nobody saw Cam come rushing up. "They've found another body, this one's not skeletal yet." Everybody looked horrified, mainly Booth.

Zach asked the award-winning question. "Is it Dr. Brennan?"

And On with the story… 

XXXXXXXXXX

Booth, Hodgins, Cam and Zach arrived at the scene. Nobody said a word; they were all too worried about their friend, mentor, employee and partner.

Cam spoke first. "There's the body," she walked over to where the police were and pulled the body bag back.

Zach, Hodgins and Booth held their breaths.

"It's not her! It's not her!" Cam yelled.

The three guys cheered, "Yes!"

Hodgins pulled out his cell phone and pressed 'one' on speed dial.

"Hello?" came a worried voice. "Hodgie is that you?"

"Angela, it's not her, we're going to bring the body in soon," Hodgins heard crying on the other end. "Baby, what's the matter?"

"We got a note from them, they want Booth to go," Angela cried.

"Why would they want that?" Hodgins was shocked, all signs of joy left his face.

"I don't know, in the note, they said that if Booth wasn't there in two hours, they'd rape and kill her. Why Brennan?" Angela sobbed into the speaker.

"I don't know sweetie, I'll be there soon. We'll figure this out."

"Bye Jack," Angela hung up.

Hodgins ran his hands through his hair. How do you tell an FBI that the girl who he _obviously _loves, will get killed unless you go to her rescue and maybe get killed yourself?

"Booth! Buddy!" Hodgins yelled.

"Yeah?" Booth began walking back up to where Hodgins was, in obvious pain, and looking like he wasn't wanting to talk much.

"I need to get you back to the lab," Hodgins said.

"Is that doctor around here? Tell her I had to come, that there was nobody else," Booth was glancing around nervously. He hated hospitals and didn't want to go back, even though he was really in pain. "Besides, I really, really need to find Bones," Booth wouldn't say it, but he felt guilty about her disappearing.

"Naw, man it's just that Angela says that… she just needs to talk to you, come on."

"All right," Booth said, following Hodgins.

XXXXXXXXX

"How _dare _you!" Temperance hissed. "I thought you were in jail!"

Her captor laughed, a horrible laugh. The man looked human, but he was heartless, even more so now that he'd been in jail all this time. "Got out early, very early, since I didn't kill anybody. Now, I'm on parole."

"You won't have to worry about parole if you kill me."

He laughed. "You won't have to worry about anything if I kill you."

Tempe gulped.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you, yet," he laughed again then Nurse Smith piped up.

"What should I do with her Jaime?" he asked.

Ex special agent Jaime Kenton was the one who was holding her captive.

"Let her think about the past, oh yeah, bring Buster and Levi out here," he smiled, almost evilly.

Temperance just couldn't figure how a man, who used to work with her friend could end up like this, he used to be nice, and now he was killing red headed doctors like herself? This didn't make sense.

Smith brought two big Rottweiler dogs. Temperance thought she would surely have a heart attack because of how fast her heart was racing.

"Does this bring back memories?"

"You kill the women different," she stated simply.

"What?" Temperance felt a little leap come from her heart, she had confused the man who wanted to kill her.

"You kill the women differently, now, you don't copy anybody, you snap their bones and make sure all the flesh is gone. How do you do that? How do you make sure there isn't any evidence left?" she had to keep him talking, maybe he wouldn't harm her that way.

"Well, I guess since you're going to be gone soon, there's no reason to hide it," Kenton smiled, a horrible smile. "Battery acid, I dip all the bones in it, and the flesh magically melts away."

"Why battery acid? There are so many other things you could use," her heart was beating faster again.

"Like what?"

"Like…" she looked over at the dogs. "The dogs, you could do the same thing as before and kill them with the dogs."

"Too easily recognized," Kenton said simply. "Oh right, I forgot to mention that we have one more guest coming soon."

"What do you mean?" Temperance asked, _Think Temperance, he's going to kill you soon, keep him talking, _She thought

"I phoned Seeley Booth," Kenton smiled again. "He should come if he wants his precious Bones back."

"You phoned Booth? Why?" Brennan now wasn't worried about her life, she was worried about Booth's.

"I have a little revenge that needs to be taken care of," Kenton said, with a quick smile, he walked out of the room. "Let's allow her to ponder that, shall we?" he said to Smith.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hodgins got a not very happy Booth back to the Jeffersonian.

"How do you even drive that thing?" Booth wined, he didn't want to be here, he wanted to be out finding Bones.

"I get into the drivers seat, start the ignition and then go," Hodgins said, very sarcastically.

Booth clenched his jaw and began walking towards the elevator that would take them up to the Jeffersonian's main floor.

Once they got up to the top, Angela came running over, a tissue still clenched in her hand. "They said they want you to come, Booth!"

"What? What did they do to her?" Booth demanded.

"Nothing yet, but they said that they would hurt her if you didn't come by five o'clock."

Hodgins checked his watch. "It's four thirty," he said grimly.

"Did they give you an address?"

"Yes, they said come alone or they'd kill her," Angela sobbed and blew her nose into the tissue. Her usually bright eyes were dull and red with worry and from all the crying.

Hodgins went over to her and gave her a hug, not wanting to let go, but then Angela pulled away and handed Booth a piece of paper. "They want somebody to drive you, then leave and they'll be watching."

"All righty. Hodgins, you drive," Booth said with a grim look on his face, the first reason, he was getting into a car with Hodgins driving again, the second reason, was Bones, his Bones, could be killed if he didn't make it in time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Half and Hour Later:

Temperance was scared, she had seen a crow bar, and a few other things around that could easily snap all her bones, and not to mention the dogs.

Suddenly, the door opened and three people walked in. "Kenton you bastard! How could you do this to her?!" yelled the first voice. Temperance knew that voice. She looked up, her arms her tired and she was sore from kneeling like this and having her arms tied up all day.

"Simple, I have to finish what I began," Kenton stated.

"Booth, get out of here, it's a trap, I can handle myself," Temperance wanted Booth to be all right.

"Shut up you!" Kenton slapped her across the face, hard. She felt a warm liquid slide down her chin and she knew her lip was bleeding.

Kenton pulled out a gun. "Now Booth, I'm going to kill her quickly so I can keep a promise I made a while ago," he aimed it at Bones, "I promised I would never be as much of a monster as anybody else, so I'll just shoot her in the head and it'll be over," he said out loud, he pointed the gun at Temperance's head.

Suddenly, because Smith wasn't very good at checking for guns, Booth pulled out his own 38' that he kept around for protection. "Put the gun down," he said slowly and clearly.

Kenton was surprised, very surprised, then he snapped back to reality. "Look Booth, I have a gun to her head and you have a gun to mine. I could kill her first," Kenton gave an evil smile.

"Could, won't," Booth shot at Kenton, hitting him in the arm, which sent him flying back.

Booth turned on Smith. "Don't move," he said clearly, then he grabbed Temperance's cell phone from her back pocket. It was off so he turned it on and then he dialed the number of the FBI and told them to send some cops.

Booth knew that he couldn't help Tempe until the cops were here so he stood beside her.

Once the cops were there:

Kenton was arrested again, and charged with murder, as was Smith. Booth went over to Tempe and pulled her off the hook where she was tied.

"Thank you," she whispered, pressing her face into Booth's shoulder, she began crying.

"Hey, hey I wouldn't have let them kill you Bones," he whispered, stroking her hair.

"I wasn't worried about me," she cried. "I was worried about you, I thought he'd kill you."

"I wouldn't have let him do that either," Booth smiled. "We're a team, and everybody, including me, needs you around."

"Yeah," Temperance smiled and then pulled away. She touched her lip where Kenton had hit her and saw blood on her fingers, then she looked at Booth's shirt. "Sorry about that."

"What… Oh," Booth laughed. "That's ok, I thought this shirt needed to have a new touch to it anyways."

Temperance didn't find anything funny about that so she just smiled.

"Let's get you back to the Jeffersonian, Bones, unless you need that fixed up, then let's go and see the paramedics," Booth said, pushing some of Temperance's hair out of her eyes.

"Paramedics, I want to know if I need stitches," Tempe said.

"All right, up we go," Booth helped Tempe up and then walked her over to the paramedics.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two Weeks Later:

Zach, Brennan, Angela, Cam, Hodgins and Booth all stood on the examining platform.

"It looks as though she died from a cerebral hemorrhage," Zach said.

Cam began to talk and then her cell phone rang. She picked it up. "She's here? All right, where? Oh, I see her, I'll be right there," she flicked the cell phone shut. "I have to go everybody."

"Where are you going?" Temperance asked, then she looked to Booth, she had only known they had slept together for about three days and she had to admit she was a little jealous. Booth looked as though he didn't know where Cam was going either, that made her happier.

"Just to my office, if you need anything, I'll be there," Cam walked off the examining platform and over to a woman who was about Angela's height. The woman had a hat on that must have held all her hair in it.

Cam shook her hand and showed the woman to her office.

"Who's that?" Hodgins asked.

"Maybe she's the mother or family member of a case that Cam's working on," Brennan suggested.

"Not likely," Zach spoke up.

"Why is that Mr. I'm so smart that I know everything?" Hodgins said sarcastically.

"Because, most of the time when you see a relative come in here, they are crying and have a tissue in hand always," Zach said.

"Uh huh, we'll see, won't we?" Hodgins said, then he went back to work.

A/N This is NOT the last chapter, even though it might seem like it is. It goes all fluffy and romancy from now on. Okies? Okies. Now, please R&R and guess what? I've already started chapter 7!! YAY!! Lol. Ok, next chapter!!

--FFTS--


	7. Job Interview

The Woman in the Kitchen Chapter 7 

**A/N I hope you guys like this chapter!! ((Saja Sa-jaw))**

"Hello Dr. Saroyan."

"Hi," Cam looked at the résumé for the woman's name. "Saja."

"Have you had time to look over my résumé?" Saja asked Cam.

"I have, now it says here that you're 24, shouldn't you still be in school?" Cam asked the young woman.

"About that, I skipped two grades, grade 8 and grade 10," Saja explained.

"Oh, so you're quite smart then?"

"I would say so," she smiled.

"All right, and you got good marks, one last question, why did you want to work at the Jeffersonian?" Cam asked with a smile, this was exactly the person she wanted to work here.

"Dr. Saroyan, that's like asking a child why she wants candy, I've always wanted to work here, ever since I went to a collage and they told us about the Jeffersonian. I was in grade three then," Saja explained again. "It's the place I've wanted to work for years. I used to wish I was away from my family and old enough to work here."

"That's a good enough answer. All right, you're hired. Actually, you've been hired for the last two weeks, I just wanted to talk with you first. Here's your temporary nametag and you'll be sharing an office with Dr. Hodgins," Cam handed the woman a name tag that had Saja's high school picture on it.

"Thank you Dr. Saroyan," she smiled. "Where should I begin? Even if it's something small…"

"Actually, we have a place for you on a case that I have to take myself off of because I have another case that got called in today," Cam said. "They're on the examining platform right now, I'll bring you over to meet everybody," Cam got up from her chair.

"No, it's all right Dr. Saroyan, I can find my way over there, I've studied maps of the Jeffersonian, I know all about it," Saja stated as she got up. "Thank you though, and thank you so much for this opportunity."

"You're welcome," Cam said and she followed Saja to the office door. She watched Saja walk to the examining platform without any help from anybody.

Cam decided that it would be best to follow her, just in case somebody, mainly Dr. Brennan, didn't believe that she had hired the woman.

It was a good thing she followed her too.

She watched the scene unravel for a moment.

"Who are you?" Temperance asked Saja as soon as she saw her.

"My name is Saja Kesuan, I was hired today," Saja swiped her security card and then walked up the steps.

"I never heard about anybody getting hired," Temperance said, not taking her eyes off the woman. She was scanning her and all her friends knew it.

"And I'm sorry about that," Saja said calmly, mostly without emotion, maybe a little sarcasm.

"Uh oh," Hodgins whispered to Angela. "This could get messy."

"You're telling me," Angela whispered back.

Cam watched the girl with amazement. The only person she knew who would stand up to Brennan was Cam herself.

She decided to stop it before anything else happened. She swiped her own security card and walked up onto the platform. "I hired her, everybody this is Saja Kesuan, she's from Canada, British Columbia actually."

Saja blushed. She always got embarrassed when people talked about her. She took her hat off and her long blonde hair fell around her shoulders. She pulled it up into a ponytail faster than anybody could think.

Zach was amazed. This woman was beautiful; she had a perfectly curvy body and long lean legs. She looked as though she worked out every night. Her eyes were dark brown and she wore only a little make-up, but Zach didn't even think she needed it. She had light blonde streaks throughout her hair as well as a nearly red copper colour in it.

"How old are you Ms. Kesuan?" Temperance asked.

"Doctor Kesuan actually. I'm 24," she smiled.

"24?" Angela asked out loud, shocked beyond belief.

"Yes, I skipped grade 8 and 10, therefore I was able to start collage at 16 instead of 18 and I finished medical school in seven years, and I studied cosmetics on the side, as well I finished my anthropology courses with my medical courses. I worked in BC for a year before getting bored of the little country life and moving to DC," Saja explained, for what felt like the millionth time in her life. She noticed Zach staring at her and looked over at him. "Yes? Is there something wrong?"

"What? No. Perfect," Zach stuttered before getting back to work. Saja shrugged then went over to the table and looked at the remains. She was used to the 'look but don't touch' rule.

"Aren't you going to get a pair of gloves?" Hodgins asked.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, I'm used to not being allowed to touch the remains unless absolutely necessary," Saja looked at the table where she saw a box of latex gloves. She went over and pulled a pair out and pulled them on.

Then she went back to looking at the remains. "It looks like cerebral… no, wait… what's this," she looked closely. There was a tiny knick in one of the rib bones. "Erm… I didn't get your names, I'm very sorry."

"Zach Addy," Zach piped up right away and Hodgins and Angela looked at each other, Hodgins wiggled his eyebrows and Angela laughed.

"Hello," Saja nodded to Zach.

"Angela Montenegro," Angela smiled. "I'm the resident artist."

Saja smiled at this woman, for some reason, she knew that she'd like her at some point.

"I'm Hodgins," Hodgins said.

"That is a different name," Saja remarked, she felt eyes on her back and turned again in time to see Zach staring at her once more. "Is there something wrong with me?" she asked Angela.

Angela shook her head. "He's just got a case of the love birds."

"The what's?" Saja asked, she was pretty good at keeping up with the slang language, even though she didn't use it, and this was one thing she had never heard of.

"Never mind," Angela laughed. As Saja turned around, Angela leaned in to Hodgins and whispered, "They're perfect for each other."

"I know," Hodgins whispered back.

"I'm guessing you are Dr. Brennan?" Saja sounded a little bit excited.

"Yes," Tempe looked over at Angela who shrugged in return.

"I've read both of your books, they are amazing, I really love how you stick with the facts," Saja beamed, she seemed happy just to be in the same room as Temperance.

"Thank you," Tempe smiled. This was a little bit awkward.

Saja seemed to have sensed that and she backed right off. "Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you or something."

"No, Dr. Kesuan, I'm just a little overwhelmed. You're 24 you say?" Tempe asked, she could not get over that.

"Yes, I turn 25 in a month though," Saja smiled. "Is there something wrong with my age?"

"It just seems odd, we have Zach working here, but he's the youngest," Temperance told the young woman.

"Ah, you find it odd to be working with somebody who is much younger than you, but is still a doctor and who's an anthropologist like you? I've been called many things when I skipped grade 8 Dr. Brennan, whiz kid, miss perfect, but I never gave up and I was determined to show all those people that I was just as good as they were, and more. I was teased in my later grades because of my age, and how I spoke, so I didn't have many friends until collage," Saja said. "I am just as good at things as Hodgins here, or Zach. I can get all my work done, and you can go home and sleep at night, knowing that I will do my best."

All the people on the platform looked at Saja with shock that she had stood up to Dr. Brennan like that, twice in one day.

Saja had noticed the way Booth looked at Temperance and she said it. "Do you like her?" she asked out loud.

"What?" Booth's eyes widened.

"Do you like her, you seem to be staring at Dr. Brennan with interest," Saja didn't think there was anything odd about that, it's not like she was attracted to women or anything, but Dr. Brennan was definitely attractive.

"Well, yes, she's very nice," Booth began.

"That's not what I mean. I mean do you like her sexually."

All eyes were on Booth now, except Tempe's.

"I don't think that's an appropriate question," Booth was blushing, and Saja got what he meant.

"You're right. That's not a conversation that you speak in the middle of work, how stupid of me," she shook her head and went back to looking at the body.

The whole Jeffersonian was quiet for the rest of the day.

A/N what do you think of Saja? Is she kinda cute? I was hoping that her portray would be sorta cute and very smart, I'm having a LOT of trouble writing her though because I'm not all that brilliant!! EEK!!

**Please R&R!! (have to go watch Bones now!!!! Vegas EP!!))**

**--FFTS--**


	8. Clubbing!

The Woman in the Kitchen Chapter 8

**A/N Ok, I decided to stick with the first version of Saja that I wrote. She's supposed to be a little un-centered, but I HOPE you'll start to like her in the next couple of chapters. I decided that this story will keep going for a while. I hope that you guys will like it too though!! ((BTW I'm bringing Vegas and the newest ep into the picture too!! I'm writing this on vacation, well, while I'm sitting in a car anyways.))**

**Just so you all know, introducing her was the hardest part!!**

On with the story:

Two Weeks Later:

Saja had been working at the Jeffersonian for two weeks now, and everybody had realized that she was pretty normal. She was slightly un-centered, and liked to tell people things that they'd never use in real life, but she was normal.

Zach had liked her more and more each day. This was the first woman he had ever really liked, a lot, could maybe love... but that would be in the future.

Temperance had found that this girl was a lot like her, but Tempe was still smarter and she knew more about fighting. She even liked her, after the first few days, that is.

Hodgins had liked her from the start. He had laughed at Booth for what Saja had said about him liking Brennan.

Booth had just decided she was really kinda ok, after Booth got over the shock of what she had said on the first day that is.

Angela found something out on the second week, that she was shocked to hear:

"You like clubbing?!"

"Yes," Saja replied. "It's good exercise, and it's really fun."

"Yeah, but you? I thought you were like Dr. Brennan, you know, tough and smart, but not so into dancing and clubbing," Angela was still wide eyed.

"Well, I am tough I suppose, and I am smart apparently, but I love dancing, and clubbing."

Angela thought for a second, leaving Saja to feel a little embarrassed "Is that odd for me to like dancing and clubbing?" Saja asked.

"No, well yes, but it's ok. I've got to go talk to Brennan for a second," Angela said, turning away.

"Oh, all right," Saja went over to the examining platform and swiped her security card.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Did you know Dr. Kesuan likes dancing?" Angela asked as she walked into Tempe's office.

"That doesn't surprise me Angela. She's a healthy young woman, and she's allowed to be able to dance," Bren didn't want to take her eyes off her computer. She was talking to David like she usually did on Monday's. Catching up with him, after he had moved to Boston she only saw him once in a while. "David says hi."

"Tell David hi for me," Angela shook her head. "What I was going to say is I think we should all go clubbing for fun this weekend. I think it'd be fun," really, Angela just wanted to see what Zach would do around Saja in a non-work environment, and hang out with her friends on the weekend for once, instead of just at work. They hadn't spent a lot of time together other than work in a while.

"I don't know Angela, you remember what happened last time," Tempe said, looking up from her screen.

"I was there Brennan, but you know better now. Please?" Angela gave her a slight puppy dog eyes. Then she walked over to the computer and took hold of the keyboard.

"Angela! What are you doing?" Temperance said as Angela began typing.

Angela didn't respond.

She had typed:

Hey David, this is Angela, do you think I should take Brennan and some friends clubbing this weekend?

She hit enter and the message sent.

"What are you doing Angela! I don't need a former boyfriend to tell me if I should go clubbing with my friends or not!" Tempe argued.

"I just want to know his opinion," Ange said.

"I already know what he'll say; he'll ask if Booth is going to be there."

"There's a message back," Angela said, she read the message.

_Is Booth going to be there too?_

"Are you psychic or something?" Angela asked, looking at her friend strangely, then she decided to lie.

"I'm not psychic Angela, I just know David, he was always jealous of Booth."

Angela didn't respond again, she was too busy typing, and lying.

No, he won't be there David. Don't you think that she needs a girl's night out once in a while? It's just going to be me, Brennan, Cam our new boss, and a new girl, Saja.

Angela sent the message and sat back and waited for a response, not saying a word.

"Will it just be us girls?" Tempe asked.

Sure, just make sure that the same thing as last time doesn't happen, you know, the fight and then the body.

David ended the sentence with a little smiley face.

I'll take care of her don't worry. Bye bye now, I have to give the keyboard back to Brennan.

"There, it's all set. You're coming with us."

Tempe really didn't want to come. "Do I have to?" she asked simply.

"Yes you have to Bren! I'll make sure you're there too. I'm going to see Cam and Saj to set it up," Temperance thought it was funny that Angela had already given Dr. Kesuan a nickname.

"Fine, I'll come, as long as I get to choose what I'm wearing, not you," Tempe said, sighing.

"All right, I've gotta go back to work or Cam'll fire me," Angela walked to the door. "Saturday, 6:30 p.m. be at my apartment ok?"

"All right," Tempe said, already back to talking intently with David.

XXXXXXXXXX

Saturday Night: 6:30 p.m.:

Tempe knocked on Angela's door. She knew better than to not come. She awaited Angela's opening the door, but instead she heard a come in. Tempe opened the door and walked into the apartment. Saja and Cam were there already.

Cam had on a black skirt and a dark green halter top with dark green pumps. Her hair was sitting around her shoulders and she was sitting cross-legged on a chair.

Angela's hair was pulled back a tasseled a little, but it was still really curly. She had on a red dress that came just above her knees and was slit up the side about 4 inch's (Random tip for all you who don't know 4 inch's is about 9 cm's. okie dokie? I get confused with that sometimes so I though it'd be easier just to tell you), and red stilettos.

Saja didn't look very impressed and Brennan guessed it was because Angela had probably chosen her outfit. Saja had on a black skirt, that came half way up her thighs, and a lighter blue long sleeved shirt that sat around her shoulders instead of coming up on top of them, it had little spaghetti straps going up so the shirt would stay on and it showed off some of her flat stomach and quite a bit of cleavage. She didn't have pumps or stilettos or any type of high heel. She had on cute little shoes that had a little one and a half inch heel so she didn't hurt her feet while dancing, not like she could really dance with this on.

"Angela, can I please change my skirt?" Saja begged once more. "It really is too short. I don't want to look like I'm free for anybody to come and have sex with me."

"You don't look like that! If you do, then I do and Cam does," Angela argued.

"No, Angela, you have the figure for it, I don't, please?" Saja tried this argument.

"Saj, you have to wear this, for me. Please?" Angela countered.

"Fine," Saja crossed her arms, slightly angrily. This was the most revealing thing that she had worn to a club. Truth was, as much as she had fun at them, she was scared of them. She didn't want to wear anything like this because of Date Rape drug or something.

Tempe felt a little bit stupid for a second because she didn't dress up. She was wearing a tightish black tank top and hipster blue jeans with black boots.

"Hey Brennan!" Angela smiled at her best friend.

"Hi Ange, am I not dressed up enough?" Tempe asked.

"Not really, but we can fix that. You don't really match completely anyways... well you do, but Saj wants to change. What size are you again?"

"I'm a six," Temperance told her friend.

"Good, Saja is a six too. You two, trade. Tempe, you can wear the skirt and Saja you can wear the jeans."

"Why should I wear something that I feel uncomfortable in?" Temperance argued.

"It's ok Angela," Saja said, and she got up carefully, "I don't need Dr. Brennan's clothes. I have my own that I can wear."

"You brought clothes?"

"Well, yes," Saja said and she went over to her backpack and pulled out a plastic bag and then she went into the bathroom.

"Who brings clothes if you're having your clothes supplied?" Angela asked, shocked.

"Somebody who knows you really well," Cam said, shrugging. "I brought my own shirt," Cam told her, Angela knew that shewas talking about the shirt she had tried to get on Cam earlier.

It had been a little black tube top that was too small and made Cam look like she had a breast job.

Saja came out a few minutes later. She was wearing the blue top still, and a pair of kinda tight black hipster jeans that were a little bit long and looked as though she walked on the heels a lot. But they were jet black and she looked really pretty and thin with them on.

"That looks good too," Angela smiled.

"Thank you," Saja said, and she blushed a little. She had worn these pants so many times, actually, she had worn them to her graduation. She still looked good at grad, though.

"Are we going yet or what ladies?" Cam asked.

"One second," Angela was looking at Brennan, a little glint in her eyes.

"What Ange? Why are you looking at me like that?" Tempe asked, she didn't like the way Ange was looking at her.

"Can I choose a different shirt for you, please?" Angela asked, Tempe knew that if she said no, Angela would put the shirt on her for her.

"All right," Temperance said, looking down at her shirt.

"Ok, I have the perfect shirt too!" Angela ran into her bedroom and came back out a few moments later. she had a shirt, it was a black tube top, with two little clear elsatic straps.

"You want me to wear that?" Temperance asked, shocked.

"Yup," Angela was having fun playing dress up with all the other people here today.

"All... all right," Tempe took the shirt and went and put it on. She came out of the washroom and everybody gasped. Temperance looked beautiful. Her red hair sat perfectly strait around her shoulders, something she rarely did, and the shirt just sat on her perfectly.

"You look stunning Dr. Brennan," Saja said, she was the first of the four women there to speak.

"Thank you Dr. Kesuan," Brennan said, and then she went over and grabbed her black jean jacket and pulled it on.

"Ooo Booth is gonna love you Bren!" Angela exclaimed, giggling a little.

"You said it was going to be just us girls!" Tempe said wide eyed to Angela.

"I know, I lied," Angela smiled. "Sorry sweetie, but I wanted you to realize that everybody thinks you should come with us."

"Well I'm going to come now," Temperance said, "But I don't have to be happy about it."

"You do whatever you like Brennan," Angela said, smiling at her friend, she then opened the door and watched her friends file out of the apartment and into the hallway. She locked the door behind her, "Let's go," she smiled and led the women down the hall and out of the apartment.

**A/N Do you guys like Saja a litttttttttttttttttle more yet??? I think you might like her. It's mid night and I just**

**finished this and I'm really tired, I'll work on chapter 9 tomorrow while I'm on my way home. Okie dokie, R&R**

**please!!**

**--FFTS--**


	9. Proposals, Dancing, and Cars

The Woman in the Kitchen Chapter 9 

**A/N Ok, like I said I'm working on this while I'm in the car and I'm listening to Jem so this is just awesome. I'll try**

**to get chapter 10 done today, what the hell, hey? I have 6 hours of driving ahead of me. Hopefully for all of you who**

**don't like Saja, you'll realize that she's not going to die, and you'll deal with her eventually, even if you don't**

**like her tons. (Who really cares though? She's a figment of my imagination and I made her :) ) I've gotten a couple of**

**reviews that say I should just leave her the way she is, so I am.**

**Thanks**

XXXXXXXXXX

**At The Club (Guys are there):**

"When do you think they're gonna get here?" Hodgins asked, he was holding his beer in his hands, then he took a long

swig.

"I don't know. Maybe they had to coax Brennan out the door or something," Booth said, taking a drink from his own beer.

"By estimated time of how long a female will take to get ready, they probably left about five minutes ago," Zach explained. He didn't have a beer, he said that the alcohol wasn't logical because it got in your system and you do irrational things when it's in your system.

Booth and Hodgins looked at him with wide eyes.

"I don't even want to know how you knew that," Hodgins said, shaking his head.

"Well it was a science project two years ago..." Zach began.

"Zach, I do not want to know," Hodgins said again. "Maybe I wasn't clear last time."

"Oh," Zach looked away for a second and stayed quiet.

Booth was still laughing a little. He took another swig from his bottle and finished it off. He put it on the counter. "How'd they con us into coming here tonight anyways?" Booth wasn't totally into clubs.

"Well, Angela asked me, I can't say no to her you know, and then she told me to get you to come, and then we dragged Zach here," Hodgins explained counting off on his fingers the events of earlier that week.

"I really did not want to come," Zach said for what felt like the billionth time.

"We know Zach," Hodgins and Booth said together.

Zach fell silent again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Angela, Temperance, Saja and Cam walked into the club. Angela saw the guys over by the bar and rolled her eyes.

She walked up to them and went behind Hodgins. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Did you miss me?" she teased.

"Oh of course baby," Hodgins pulled her arms off his neck and took her hands, then pulled her out onto the dance floor.

Angela had told Tempe that she had to leave her jacket in the car and she wasn't too happy about that. She stood there with her arms crossed, looking away. Booth hadn't seen her, then he did see her.

His eyes got huge as he looked her up and down. "Wow, Bones, you look hot."

Tempe heard him and smiled. "Thank you, you look good too."

"Do you want to dance?" Booth asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure," Tempe said and she took his hands.

Silent Movie by Natasha Beddingfield was playing. Cam had gone off with some tall strong guy and was dancing with him.

Zach couldn't say a word and Saja didn't really see him. When she did she smiled. "Thank god you came. I thought I'd be stuck here alone all night. Somehow I knew that they'd all go."

"Oh, yes, I don't really dance though," Zach told her.

"That's ok I just need a drink right now," she looked for the bartender. Then she saw him and she waved him down. "Can

I get a corona please? Do you want anything Zach?"

"Err, I don't drink so no thanks."

"All right," Saja nodded at the bartender and he came back with a corona. Saja popped the top off and took a long drink from it.

"You look very nice tonight, Dr. Kesuan," Zach said.

"Zach, tonight we're not in the workplace. You can call me by my first name," Saja said, taking another drink from her corona.

"All right, Saja," in his head, Zach thought her name was the most beautiful he'd ever heard.

"S'cuse me," a tall buff guy said to Saja.

"Yes?" Saj asked him. "Is there something that you want?"

"Yeah, yer number," the guy said.

"No, I don't know you so I won't give it to you," Saja said to him, without one trace of fear in her voice.

"Fine, a dance then," the guy slurred his words a little and Saja understood what he wanted, and it wasn't a dance.

"I think you should go and get some water and go home," Saja turned around, not wanting to talk with him anymore.

He grabbed her arm, forcefully and didn't let go. "I said I want you to dance with me."

"Let me go, sir," there was a little quiver of fear in her voice this time, and she had all the reason to be scared, Zach thought.

Zach knew he needed to do something. He walked up beside them and gulped, praying she wouldn't slap him afterwards.

Zach wrapped his arm around her waist. "Is everything ok here?" he asked, trying to sound more daring then he thought.

"Is this your gurl?" the guy slurred again and Zach could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I'm his girl all right," Saja said and she leaned her head on Zach's shoulder.

"Prove it," the guy said. "Otherwise, she's mine for the night."

"She just said that she's mine, didn't she?" Zach was having trouble staying calm. He wanted to hit this guy so much.

"You can say anythin', don't mean it's true," the guy was slurring his words again.

"How can I prove it?" Zach asked, gulping again.

"I dunno, I got a headache," the guy said, Saja suddenly realized that Zach would probably do anything to make sure this guy didn't take her or hurt her.

"See baby? I told you I'd be ok," Saja said, smiling.

"Yeah, once I came and helped you," Zach said, her hair was so close to him he could smell it and it smelt so good to him.

"I jus' got one question. How'd a guy like you get a gurl like her?" Saja looked at Zach after the drunk guy said it. She wanted to know what he was going to say too.

"We met at work," Zach said truthfully.

"Oh, so you're sayin' I should get a job instead of usin' my parents money if I want to get a chick like her?"

"Yes," Zach said and then he pulled Saja away from the guy carefully.

Angela and them came back just as Zach let Saja go, they hadn't seen any of that. Good thing they didn't see or they might come to the wrong conclusions. Zach thought.

Saja finished off her beer and Angela dragged her and Brennan onto the dance floor so the guys could catch their breaths. Cam was still off with the other guy.

The next song came on, it was Fergie's new song Fergalicious **(It's stuck in my head right now**).

They danced along to the song, and Brennan was having troubles getting some of it. She wasn't sure what all the words in the song meant.

When it was over, they went back to the guys and Cam finally came back, the guy she had been with all night still holding onto her waist.

Saja went over and stood with Zach, and they began talking about something that only them and Tempe would get.

After a few more beers, they were all talking at a little table off in the corner where the tables all were.

"So you know boxing, karate and kung fu?" Saja asked Tempe.

"Yes. One of my foster parents decided that I needed it, and she was right. I use it a lot, and once she couldn't look after me anymore I kept myself in it," Temperance explained.

"Wow, I can box a little. My grandfather taught me when I was 13. My family's really young and really big. Actually, I still have a few great grandparents left," Saja said.

"Zach has a big family too, Saja," Angela said, she still had no idea of what had happened earlier that evening.

"Really? Do they drive you insane, but you know that you always love them, no matter what?" Saja honestly thought that she was the only person who thought that.

"Yes, my family's very large," Zach said to her, only Angela and Hodgins had noticed how Zach looked at Saja, and he was looking at her like that right now.

"I was raised by my grandparents," Saja said.

"Are your parents, you know, dead?" Booth asked her.

"Oh, no, my parents are both very alive but they divorced when I was young and then I lived with my grandparents on a farm for the longest time. I decided that I wanted to be a medical examiner, or a lawyer or an anthropologist when I was younger too," Saj said. "I would never want to be a lawyer that helped the criminals get away though. I'd want to

be prosecution."

"Well that's a good thing," Booth said.

"Yes, I know this seems out front, but do any of you have children?" Saja asked, she sounded excited a little.

"Booth does, he has a son," Temperance told her.

"Bones!" Booth snapped.

"What?" Tempe asked, she was a little confused.

"Maybe I'd like to keep the fact that I have a son a secret?" Booth said and he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," Bones said, she rolled her eyes right back.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not a pedophile or anything," Saja said quickly in her defense.

"I know Saja, well I don't know that, it's not you that I distrust, but I am with the FBI and we have a few enemies. I just don't want Parker to be in trouble with anything like that," Booth told her quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Agent Booth, I shouldn't have asked about it here," Saja said, shaking her head.

"It's alright, and you don't have to call me Agent Booth here, it's like me calling you Dr. Kesuan. You can just call me Booth or Seeley."

"All right Seeley," Saja said and she yawned.

Hodgins and Angela were talking at a table away and Saja looked over for a second. She saw Hodgins kiss her and then whisper something in Angela's ear. Angela nodded, and then Hodgins stood up and took Angela's hand.

"We're just going to go for a walk," he told everybody.

"Where? To go make out or something?" Booth asked, sarcastically.

"Nope. We'll be back in a few," Hodgins said and he and Angela walked out of the club alone.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So where are we going Hodgie?" Angela asked as Hodgins walked with her down the street.

"Just down here baby," Hodgins was so glad that he had gotten Angela to finally date him. They'd been dating for the

last eight weeks, and living together, even though Angela kept her apartment for storage, since Brennan and Booth came back from Vegas six weeks ago. And Hodgins was ready for the next step.

They came to a bench just by the ocean. It was cold and Angela didn't have her jacket. She shivered and Hodgins handed her his jacket and then pulled her close to warm her using his own body heat.

The little box in Jack's pocket was driving him insane. He'd had it for a long time, and tonight was when he would use it. It was nearly midnight, about two minutes to go.

"Jack, why'd you bring me out here? It's really cold," during the night Angela's hair had come out of the ponytail, and Hodgins thought she looked gorgeous in the moonlight.

"Can you wait one more minute Angela, baby?" Hodgins asked.

"I suppose so," Angela said, she was shivering again.

Hodgins counted down the seconds. Once he finally got to one he stood up.

"Did we come out here so that you could watch me freeze to death?" Angela teased.

"No, Angela, we've been seeing each other for the last couple of months," Hodgins began.

"It's been months? It's only felt like days," Angela said, happily.

"Yes, well in exactly thirty seconds, it will be the same time as our first kiss," Hodgins smiled.

"Really?" Ange was shocked. She didn't even know the exact time of their first kiss.

"Really, and I though, the magnetic field, needs to never break apart. I think, the field needs to live forever together," Hodgins said, and Angela smiled. This was the way he had asked her out, but they were already dating, so what else could he want?

"I think the magnetic field should get married," Jack pulled out a ring box. "Angela Montenegro, will you marry me?"

A/N What do you think? I like the end myself!! I'm working on chapter 10 but my laptop might die!! EEK!! I'll have to save lots!! Oh well, I'll try to get it done. This chapter was mainly Hodgela and SZ wasn't it... huh... Oh well, BB coming SOON!! Guess what happens in Chapter 10?? Let me give you a hint, it's got a live burial, and it involves Brennan and Hodgins!! UH OH!!

**Please R&R I'll only post Chapter 10 when I have 5 reviews for THIS chapter!**

**--FFTS--**


	10. Answers, Kisses, and Burials :

The Woman in the Kitchen Chapter 10 

**A/N Okie dokie!! Now let's hear Angela's reply shall we?? Enjoy!!**

Angela was shocked. Silently, she nodded. "I will Jack," she said, quietly, her voice was raspy.

"What?" Hodgins had heard her but he wanted to be sure.

Angela cleared her through. "I'll marry you, the field will be together forever," Angela wanted to cry she was so happy.

Jack beamed and put the ring on her finger.

"How'd you know my ring size Hodgie?" Angela asked.

"Please, Booth isn't the only one who knows how to do detective work," Hodgins bragged.

"Aww, you're so sweet," Angela kissed him and they got up hand in hand and walked back to the club. Angela looked at her ring for a second. It was the biggest diamond she had ever seen.

"You coming baby?" Hodgins asked.

"Yup," Angela took his hand and they walked into the club and back to the table together.

"We're back, did you miss us?" Hodgins asked.

"Nope," Booth said and he finished his last beer of the evening.

"Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter," Angela pretended to be disappointed as she put her hand with the ring on it up to look at her nails.

Temperance saw the ring first. "Angela..."

"Yes?" Angela was having so much fun and she loved her ring.

"Why is there a ring on your ring finger?" Tempe asked, she took her friends hand and looked at it.

"Well isn't that the finger that the engagement ring goes on?" Angela smiled.

"Yes, but..." Temperance couldn't believe this. She had just found out that Angela and Hodgins were dating two days ago.

"Congratulations," Saj said, she was smiling.

"Thank you, I'm really happy, and really tired. How about we get out of here?" Angela asked.

"One more dance?" Hodgins asked, as he looked at her with his ocean blue eyes.

"All right," Angela said and then the DJ spoke.

"This is for Hodgins and his future wife, Angela," the DJ shone the light right on Hodgins and Angela. Angela was so shocked that she just sat there as the music began.

The song was _Never Had a Dream Come True_ by S Club 7.

"Hodgins," Angela began.

"Come on, one dance," Hodgins took her hand and walked over to the middle of the floor.

"Zach, will you dance once with me?" Saja asked, smiling at him. Zach silently nodded and they went out to the dance floor.

"Well Booth, I guess it's just you and me," Cam said and she sat there. Her "date" had gone off with some blonde girl and Brennan left to get a beer. She came back a second later to hear that.

"No, Cam, it's just you," Bones grabbed Booth's arm and took him out onto the dance floor.

"I didn't think you'd want to dance," Booth said.

"I don't know, I just felt like it," Temperance said.

_I've never had a dream come true _

_Till the day that I found you _

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I've never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me, will always be_

A part of me will always be with you 

The song ended and Angela and Hodgins kissed.

Suddenly, the whole club broke out in cheers. And Ange and Hodgins smiled, holding hands.

Saja took Zach off the dance floor with her, but she didn't let go of his hand. He gulped then, he was going to ask her on a date. "Do... Do you..."

"Zach! Saja! Let's go!" Hodgins yelled across the club.

"Doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?" Zach rushed.

Saja blinked, and then smiled. "Yes," she said, smiling.

"Really?" Zach asked, shocked.

"Of course! I had so much fun here, and after what you did for me earlier, how could I say no?" Saja leaned forward and kissed him quickly. "Come on, let's go, or they won't give us a ride home," Saja wouldn't let him know, but she was blushing like crazy. She hadn't ever really been on a "date".

Zach and Saja walked up to the others hand in hand and Angela smiled a wide, wide smile.

"Let's go everybody, Hodgie I'll see you at home, I have to drop everybody off," Angela kissed her fiancé.

"Ok baby," Hodgins said, smiling.

Saja kissed Zach again, Zach was smiling so much for the first time in a while. "See you at work tomorrow."

"Bye," Zach said, dreamily.

Angela took all the women home. Brennan decided she would never get this. Even Zach had fallen for a girl.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Three Days Later:

Temperance and Hodgins were working on the Body Burier case alone. What the perp did was he would hit the victim, they didn't know what he hit them with yet, then he'd take them to a glass box and lock them in. All the evidence showed that he would lock them in alive.

He would change it randomly every time. They had so far found two women, two teenagers, one child, and one man. "I don't understand this," Brennan was getting frustrated. She didn't want more people to die.

"I know it doesn't make sense. Why lock them in with their cell phones," Hodgins asked. "And why these people."

"I have no idea Hodgins. It doesn't make sense to me either," Brennan was so frustrated. "I'm going to go home for the night, I'll see you tomorrow, I need to think about it more in a quiet environment."

"All right, good night Dr. Brennan," Hodgins sighed. He needed to clean up and go home too.

Temperance walked out to her car, and heard a sound. She looked around and then shook her head. "Don't go crazy Temperance."

She heard another noise. "Who's there?"

Suddenly, a man hit her on the head with a tire iron, not hard enough to kill her but he hit Tempe hard enough to knock her out.

Hodgins walked out into the parking garage and saw a slumped figure. Suddenly he recognized her. "Dr. Brennan?" Hodgins ran over to where she was and then he saw headlights coming at him at about 15 miles per hour.

The car didn't stop. It hit him, hard enough to send him flying back a little and knock him out as well.

**A/N What do you think?? It's not too bad is it?? Do you guys likie Saja yet?? Do ya do ya?? This is the last chapter I can write today because my laptop is at 6 now and I have to let it die so that I can keep charging my ipod. Okie**

**dokie, R&R please!!**

**--FFTS-- **


	11. How Long?

The Woman in the Kitchen Chapter 11 

**So you all know, this is the longest running story I've ever had. Okie dokie!!!!!!!!!**

XXXXXXXXXX

Hodgins awoke from his deep sleep. "What… where are we…"

"We've been buried, Hodgins, you've been unconscious for the last two hours."

"Dr. Brennan?" he asked groggily.

"Yes, it's me," even from where Hodgins was, he could hear fear in her voice. Jack remembered something about the cell phones. "Do you think he left us our phones??"

"He left mine, it's here on the table. I don't know where yours is though," Temperance was staring at the dirt through the glass window again.

"It's here on the bed!!" Hodgins sounded really happy.

"Why is that good?! I already checked! We have no service!" Tempe began to quiver and Hodgins guessed it was because it was cold in here, but then he saw a tear fall down her face.

He flipped open his cell phone and saw there was one little bar, he pulled up the antenna and then two more came.

"Brennan!! I have three bars!!" he sounded ecstatic.

"How is that possible?" Tempe asked.

"Because I have a really good phone that cost me a lot of money," Hodgins pressed 1 on the speed dial. Angela answered.

"Hey Baby, where are you?"

"Angela, this is important. You know that series of murders me and Dr. Brennan have been working on?"

"The ones where they bury people alive? It's sick, but yeah."

"Angela, I need you to tell Booth to lock onto the GPS on my phone. This is important Angela."

"Why baby? What's the matter? Is everything ok?"

_How do you tell your fiancée that you are about to be the next victim… _Hodgins thought. "Angela, Temperance and I, we've been buried alive."

"What?!! Hodgie! No! You're just joking this is all a sick joke!"

"Angela?" Temperance had taken the phone from Hodgins, her voice was still wavering. "I suspect that we have a good hour and a half left, by guessing the area of the box…. We'll try to keep Jack's phone on, unless it dies. Tell Booth for me?"

"I will!" Angela hung up without another word.

"And now, we wait," Tempe said.

A/N I'm sorry it's so short!!!! I'm going to try to get one last chapter up with them buried before it's on though!! Maybe I'll type while I'm in class (Not a good idea) bye oh well. R&R quickly!!

**--FFTS--**


	12. Found?

The Woman in the Kitchen Chapter 12 

**:( I didn't get it up before the episode:( sorrrrrrry!! Hope you'll still read it and review though!!  
**

XXXXXXXXXX Buried For: 1 Hour, 24 minutes have approximately 6 minutes left: 

"Do you think we'll get out of here?" Temperance asked, gasping for breath.

"I don't know, I hope so though," Hodgins looked at his cell phone. There were two bars left in the battery. "I've got to call Angela," he whispered.

Tempe nodded. "I need to make a call too."

"All right, one last call for each of us, and three minutes a call," Hodgins pressed 1 on speed dial again.

"Hello?? Hodgie??" Angela's voice was quivering.

"Ange, I only have three minutes to talk, then it's Dr. Brennan's turn, listen baby, and never forget this, you and I are meant to be, I'll always love you, hell, you'll probably be the last woman I ever love," Hodgins chuckled so lightly, Angela couldn't even believe that was the laugh she loved so much.

"Jack, you won't die, I promise… Probably be the last woman?" Ange couldn't help smiling to herself.

"No, you will be the last, and only woman I ever love," tears were falling down Hodgins cheeks, and Tempe was worried. She'd never seen Hodgins cry before.

"I know," Angela was crying on the other line.

"Baby, we are the magnetic field, and we'll be together forever," Hodgins whispered. "I love you."

Hodgins heard Angela's sobs on the other end. "I love you too, so much, you won't die Jack, we have a whole life to be together! Booth is on his way, you won't die, I promise."

"I've got to go now. Temperance wants to call her brother I think," Hodgins was getting tired, there wasn't much oxygen left.

"I love you so much Jack, don't die, do it for me, do it for…" she trailed off.

"Do it for who Ange?" Hodgins couldn't help but ask.

"Do it for our baby," Angela was sobbing even harder now.

"You… you're pregnant?" Hodgins asked, shocked.

"I found out today Hodgins, I wanted to tell you as soon as you got here. I need you here, please?" Angela whispered.

"I'll try, goodbye Angela, if I don't make it, never forget me, no matter who else comes into your life," Hodgins was trying so hard to control his breaths.

"I'll always remember you, see you soon Hodgie," Angela hung up and collapsed on the floor of the Jeffersonian in tears.

"Your turn," Hodgins said in a horse whisper.

Tempe didn't say anything, she just dialed a number by memory.

"Booth," came a voice from the other end.

Tempe began to cry.

"Hodgins? Is that you?" Booth sounded more worried now. "I know where you are, we're almost there."

"Booth, it's me," Tempe said, in a quiet, raspy voice.

"Bones? Bones, we're almost there! I promise, we'll find you, I swear," Booth said, he sounded so worried it killed Temperance.

"Booth, I guessed about an hour and a half ago and we only have about two more minutes. I called to say, goodbye, to one of my best friends," Tempe gasped for a second. She was sweating like crazy. "I only have a few moments Booth, I want you to know, that I always held you in high respect," Tempe couldn't say what she really wanted to say, it just wouldn't work out and she didn't want to hurt Booth when he found her dead body.

"Bones, you are not going to die," Booth said. "You can't, we're already digging, the teams been digging for the last twenty minutes," Booth said. "I didn't know though."

"Booth I… Wait…" Temperance had seen something hit the glass. "Booth!!" she yelled into the phone. "Booth! They've found us! We're ok!"

Hodgins was smiling, in spite of how sore he was.

Temperance reached over and hugged him, with tears in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hodgins and Angela were sitting side by side as the paramedics checked Hodgins' injuries.

Temperance was sitting in the hot air, taking in deep breaths. She was so happy to be out of that box.

"Hey Bones, how are ya?" Booth asked walking up and sitting down beside her.

"Tired, sore, still a little shook up but happy."

"Happy? Other than being alive, why are you happy?" he asked.

"Because, my best friends are all alive too, Hodgins, you, me, Angela, Zach, we're all here," Tempe said. "But now, I have to get back to the Jeffersonian."

"Why is that Bones?" Booth asked.

"Because, this guy is still out there Booth, he's going to choose another victim, and I need to find him so we can lock him away," Temperance smiled and then she saw a man staring at her.

"Who's that?" she pointed at him.

"He's an author who wrote the book about the Grave Digger."

"I don't like the way he's looking at me Booth, let's go," Temperance pulled herself up off the ground and helped Booth up after her.

**A/N What do you think?? Pretty much this whole chapter is Hodgela in a way, but whatever. Do you like it? And yes I threw in the author from the episode last night (that ep is in the top 3 that I've seen!!) R&R!!**


	13. How DARE you!

The Woman in the Kitchen Chapter 13 

**OK!! I'm not going to say much here, but what did you all think of the Wednesday night episode?? 2nd best I've seen yet!! The BEST that I think, is… The one where David first comes in!! I love it when Brennan and Booth are dancing to Hot Blooded!!!!!!!!!!**

XXXXXXXXXX

One Month Later: Three giant steps closer to getting the Grave Digger 

"I've got something! The Grave Digger drives an SUV with a white bumper sticker with green writing," Hodgins was ecstatic when he found that out. He really wanted to get this guy.

"That's great Hodgins, but we still have no idea who he is," Temperance said again. She had said that every time Hodgins had found something out.

"It's still something though… How'd you know it was an SUV?" Tempe asked. This was actually new.

"I was hoping you'd ask. There was a tiny, little fleck of paint on the aluminum and the sticker, it was white so I went around with my super brain and found out that it's home made car paint. So then I went off and looked at all the chemicals that make it up, and all that stuff, and I found all the places that sold it," Hodgins gave Brennan a huge smile.

"And? Did you find the buyer?" Temperance was now just as happy as Hodgins.

Hodgins gave her a swift nod. "That I did Dr. Brennan, do you remember that author?"

"The one who was at the crime scene where we were buried and the one who wrote, _Uncovering the Gravedigger_?" Temperance asked.

"The very same."

"Yeah, I remember him," Tempe didn't like him very much.

"Good, because he is now officially our main suspect," Hodgins said with a smile.

"No way!" Tempe hugged Hodgins and then ran off to find Booth. She knew that he was here today.

"Have you seen Booth?" she asked Angela.

"Yeah, he went with Cam to her office," Angela said as she took a deep breath. Ange had just come back from the bathroom. "About two more weeks..…" she mumbled to herself as she turned back to work. Angela was now 7 weeks pregnant.

"Thanks!" Tempe ran to Dr. Saroyan's office and opened the door without knocking. "Booth I…" her eyes went wide and she felt tears spring to her eyes. "Why didn't you just tell me you were having an affair with my boss?" she screamed.

Booth and Cam were sitting on the couch; lipstick on Booth's lips and his tie was missing. Cam's shirt was askew as well.

"Bones I…" Booth began.

"No explanations. I don't want to hear it. I came to tell you that we have a suspect, but… I don't think you need to know," Temperance knew that was a completely foolish thing to say, but she was beyond mad.

"Dr. Brennan! Of course the FBI needs to know if you have a suspect!" Cam was shocked.

"Maybe I can catch this one without help, without an FBI agent watching my every move, and without a woman who lies to me, and then sleeps with the damned FBI agent who watches my every move and pretends to give a damn!" Brennan yelled and she stomped out of the office.

A crowd had begun to form. Hodgins, Zach, Saja, and Angela were some of them. Angela shook her head, looking strait at Booth and then she followed Brennan.

"Cam, I think that we're over," Booth said quietly.

"Why? Because of one woman? Booth, we have no commitments to each other, we can stay together," Cam said, a tone of want in her voice.

Booth shook his head and got up, grabbing his jacket and tie and leaving Cam's office, heading towards the elevator.

Angela found Brennan in her office. Tempe was packing up some papers and other things.

"Where are you going?" Angela asked, she was just hoping that Brennan wasn't going to leave.

"I need a break, Angela, I'm going to see Russ, he just moved to Boston, and I think that it'd be a good chance to see him and David, and David's new wife," Tempe carried the box towards the elevator. "I can't see Booth for a while. I'll mail Dr. Saroyan my leave of absence form as soon as I get there and I have my cell phone in case of an emergency, oh and I have some paper work I'll finish and send to Hodgins," Tempe put the box down and hugged her friend. "I'll be back in a few weeks."

Temperance looked up and saw Booth coming towards her and got into the elevator, and shut the door quickly, but not quick enough. He stopped the door from closing and walked in beside her.

"Bones, I," Booth began.

"Don't even start, Agent Booth, I am not in the mood thank you," she snapped, looking at her stuff and making sure she had everything.

The elevator came to the parking garage floor and Temperance nearly jumped out of the elevator. She walked to her car swiftly and climbed in, putting her stuff on the seat beside her and driving off, leaving Booth to think about why she was so mad.

"I wouldn't be so mad at him if he had just told me," she thought out loud.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zach, Hodgins and Saja were standing on the examining platform.

"Why do you think that Booth didn't tell Dr. Brennan about him and Dr. Saroyan?" Saja asked out loud while she was looking at the skeletal remains of a 93-year-old woman who they had found in a car, underground, under the basement of her house.

"Most likely because he didn't want her to know about it. Angela says that Agent Booth likes Dr. Brennan a lot," Zach said.

"He does," Angela walked up and joined the three.

"How do you know though," Saja asked, not looking up from the body.

"Simple, he called her hot while they were in Vegas, he looks at her all the time, and he just dumped Cam," Angela said and she counted off on her fingers.

"That's a good reason," Saja said, nodding. "Ok, looks like asphyxiation, death due to loss of oxygen in the car I suppose. Why would she be buried though…" Saja stood up. "I don't get it. She was buried in a black SUV, but she was supposed to have had a blue SUV with a sticker that said _If you can read this you're too close._"

"Do you know what colour the writing was?" Hodgins asked quickly.

"Yeah, lime green… why?" Saja said, but before she got an answer, Hodgins was already off to his office.

"What was that all about?" Zach asked Saja.

"I don't know," Saja said and she began to walk down from the platform, but Zach grabbed her wrist gently to stop her.

She turned around and he smiled. "I… I'm sorry it took so long to be able to actually get you to go on a date with me, but I have the night off and I have an idea set for the date, so would you mind if tonight is our first real date?"

Saja knew what he meant, about two weeks ago, the whole group had gone out and even Zach had had a couple of drinks, well a couple enough to get him drunk. He and Saja had walked back to her apartment and… well one thing led to another and they woke up naked in each other's arms.

She blushed at the thought. "I'd like that, formal or informal?" she asked, smiling.

"Informal," Zach said. "Just casual clothes. I will pick you up at around 7:30 ok?"

"Yes, I'll see you then," Saja smiled and walked away quickly. She got to the office that she had to share with Dr. Saroyan, and she wasn't all that happy about it either. Cam had been nice the first few weeks, but now she was a pain in the ass.

There was a knock on the door and Booth walked in. "Cam I… Oh, hey Dr. Kesuan."

"Booth, oh hi, I'm just grabbing some papers and I'll be out of your way, Dr. Saroyan will be here in a few minutes," she said and she scurried around grabbing up papers. She did not want to see those two making out again like last week when she had walked in on them and Booth had asked her not to tell Brennan.

Saja knew why Booth didn't want her to tell now, but before she was totally oblivious.

"No, I'll just come back," Booth turned around to leave.

"Hey Booth," Saja called.

He turned back around.

"It'll turn out OK. You'll see, just make sure once you choose something, stay with it. If you really want Brennan, don't see Cam anymore," Saja walked past Booth and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, Dr. Kesuan," Booth smiled.

"Please, you have nicknames for everybody in here, can't you think of a better one for me than Dr. Kesuan? I don't always have to be Dr. Kesuan you know," she smiled at him and then ran off to finish her work so she could hang out with Angela like she had planned to tonight.

What do you think?? I like this chapter actually… ok, R&R!! 

**--FFTS--**


	14. First Date and Protection

The Woman in the Kitchen Chapter 14 

There's something wrong with the fan fic system I guess because it didn't ell me about the reviews that I got for chapters 11, 12 and 13. BUT oh well. I saw them now and thanks for the reviews. I think I'm going to add the Crossing Jordan characters in for this chapter or something, but not for very long. Okie dokie!!

XXXXXXXXXX

Zach and Saja's Date Night:

Zach knocked on Saja's apartment door that Saturday night, like they had planned the day before.

"Come in!" she called and then Zach opened the door.

"Saja?" Zach called back.

"Yeah," Saja walked up to him and smiled. "Hey!"

Zach handed Saja a bundle of roses that he had picked up for her. "These are for you," he said, sounding slightly shy.

"Thanks, oh, they're beautiful!" Saja took the roses and looked at them, smiling.

"You're welcome, are you ready to go?" Zach asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah, just let me grab my coat," Saja went over and grabbed her black jacket. It was a jacket that looked like something that a solider would wear.

"You look great," Zach said, he really didn't know what to say to somebody on a date.

"Thank you," Saja pulled on her runners and grabbed her little purse. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and hipster jeans. They walked out of her apartment and Saja locked the door.

They walked over to the stairs and went down together. They then walked across the street to the park.

"Where are we going?" Saja asked, reaching for Zach's hand carefully.

Zach smiled at her and held her hand. "You'll see," he said and they walked down a park path.

Saja rested her head on Zach's shoulder. "It's really beautiful," she said looking over at the lake that was beside the path.

Zack looked at her, not the water. The moon was accenting her eyes and hair, as well as the rest of her facial features. "Yeah."

Saja looked up and saw he was looking at her and she blushed a little, but Zach could tell.

They walked all the way down the walk and to a little restaurant on the water.

Saja gasped. "How come I haven't ever seen that? It's so adorable and I thought I'd walked all around here."

Zach laughed. "It's because this restaurant is a boat. It goes all over the lake, and the lake is really large."

"You said to dress casual," Saja said, sounding a little worried. "Is it a formal restaurant?"

"No, it's not. That would be a persons first impression, but it's not," Zach said. "I've been on it a whole bunch of times."

"With other dates?" Saja asked.

"No, by myself," Zach said in his defense.

"Oh, well come on, I want to see it!" Saja giggled and she took Zach's hand and then ran towards the little boat.

XXXXXXXXXX

Temperance was sitting in Russ' house. It was pretty nice all together, she couldn't believe he could afford it, but she didn't dare ask how he got it.

"Hey Tempie? Do you want a drink or something?" Russ called from the kitchen.

"No thanks Russ," Tempe rolled her eyes when she heard her cell phone ring for the 10th time in the last hour.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Russ asked like he did every time he heard the phone.

"No Russ, I'm not," Brennan was sick of looking at her phone and seeing Booth's number.

Suddenly, Russ' home phone rang. Russ went over and answered it.

"Hello, Brennan residence," Russ said.

"Hi, Russ? This is Angela, I've been trying to get Brennan on her cell but she's not answering," Angela said from the other side of the speaker.

"Oh, hi Angela, I told her to answer," Russ shot Tempe an "I told you so" look.

"Yeah, well, could I talk to her please?" Angela asked, sounding a little urgent.

"Of course, here she is," Russ handed over the phone to Tempe.

"Hi Angela," Tempe said into the receiver.

"Two things," Angela said quickly. "One is Hodgins says we've found the first Grave Digger victim, second, he's struck again."

"Who's struck again?" Temperance was a little bit confused.

"The Grave Digger! But this time, he's in Boston! They just had a phone call to a family there, and they want you to come because you're the expert," Angela told her.

Temperance gulped. She really wanted go, but she was scared that the Grave Digger would come again and take her.

"I don't know Ange, I mean," Temperance began, and she knew that her friend would know why she was worried.

"We have protection coming down for you," Angela was not going to be the one to tell her who it was. Suddenly, to Angela's joy and horror, she felt a wave of nausea come over her. "Bren? I've gotta go sweetie, I'm going to be sick," Angela hung up without an answer and rushed to the lady's washroom.

Temperance sighed, and she looked over at Russ. "I have to go, there's a person who is the newest Grave Digger victim here in Boston."

"All right Temperance, just remember that we have to go and see David and Joanna tonight," Russ told her, rolling his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't _like _David, but he always seemed to be all over Tempe, and, being the great big brother that he is, it made Russ a little ticked.

Temperance nodded and pulled on her jacket and shoes, then ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXX

Booth's car was speeding along the highway. He could not believe that they hadn't been able to get him onto the early plane, and he had to take his car.

He had been driving for the last two days, stopping only once to sleep at a motel, and get enough (junk) food for the trip.

He finally saw the sign that said Boston City Limits and checked over at the address for Russ' house.

It was about half an hour away. Booth drove through the city, Boston was pretty nice. Booth saw the medical examiners office as he drove towards Russ' house.

Once he got to Russ' house, he knocked on the door.

"Tempie? You know you can just come in!" Russ yelled, but Booth just knocked again.

Russ opened the door, with a smile on his face. Once he realized who it was, the smile dropped off. "Agent Booth."

"Hi Russ, I'm guessing Bones isn't here?" Booth said, looking strait at Russ.

"Actually, she just went to the ME's office to talk with them about the latest Grave Digger case. Maybe you'll catch her there," Russ said coldly. Tempe had told him all about what had happened at the Jeffersonian, and how she felt like a total idiot.

"I'll do that," Booth nodded to Russ and then turned back to his car and climbed in, before heading to the ME's office.

XXXXXXXXXX

OK!! What do you all think?? I think the system is being funny because it won't notify me if you've reviewed, but I still know because I'm smart :P anyways, I am defiantly bringing in the CJ characters, I know that now. Please R&R for me!!!!


	15. Newest Victim

The Woman in the Kitchen Chapter 15 

Okies, this is chapter 15 (duh) longest running story I've ever written and I hope that you, my readers, I hope you appreciate that.

Disclaimer: (I have to do this cause I have new characters who I didn't make coming in) I don't own Crossing Jordan or it's characters, they belong to NBC.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tempe walked into the Boston ME's office. She walked up to the front desk. "Hello, I got a call from my co-worker. She says that there is a matter to do with the Grave Digger?"

"Yes, first of all, who are you?" the girl asked, she looked Asian, Chinese maybe.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, I'm from the Jeffersonian," Tempe said, handing over a piece of ID so the woman would know she wasn't lying.

"Of course, I'll just let Dr. Macy know you're here," the woman smiled, she didn't seem to be faking it though.

"Thank you," Tempe was trying to be, as Booth would say, normal.

Temperance didn't see a tall, brunette woman, and a tall man walk up behind her. She also didn't see the other man behind the two.

"Excuse me," the woman said, making Tempe jump a little.

"Yes," Tempe asked, and then she saw him. She ignored Booth who was walking up beside her and turned her attention to the man and woman.

"Are you Dr. Brennan?" the woman asked.

"Yes I am Dr. Brennan," she said, looking up at Booth and then shooting her glance back down to the woman.

"I'm Dr. Cavanaugh. I got the call, it's my friend who's been taken," Dr. Cavanaugh said.

"How much did the Grave Digger ask for your friend?" Tempe asked quickly.

"Two million dollars," the man said and Booth walked closer.

"When was this call sent?" Tempe asked. She wanted to catch this bastard.

"Umm… twenty minutes ago now Woody?" Dr. Cavanaugh asked her partner, that was all that Temperance could think of to call the man.

"Is she alone?" Tempe asked. "It's imperative that I know if she's alone or not."

"I think she's alone," Dr. Cavanaugh said.

"Yeah, Bug's here, Nige's here, Garret's here, you and me are here, I'm pretty sure she's alone," Woody said.

Booth cleared his throat and Temperance rolled her eyes. "So you are who they sent for protection?" she asked coldly.

"Bones, we have to work together, you could at least deal with me," Booth said, trying to be nice.

"Booth, my name is not Bones, and yes we have to work together, but that's work. At least I'm not going around kissing my partners boss in my partners boss' office," she said just as cold as before.

"Jordan," Woody said quietly, "does this remind you of anything?"

"I didn't kiss your boss in his office," Jordan hissed back. "And I sure as hell hope you didn't kiss Macy."

"No! I mean the arguing," Woody said, taking her hand. He hadn't seen Jordan this worried in a long time.

"I know," Jordan said leaning up against Woody.

Emmy came back and cleared her throat. "Dr. Macy will see you now, Dr. C, detective, you can come with us too."

They walked to Dr. Macy's office and went in. Booth was once again being paranoid protective.

"Angela's going to pay," Temperance whispered.

"No, she's not," Booth whispered back.

"Dr. Brennan? I'm Dr. Macy, chief ME here in Boston," said a man with little hair.

"Hello Dr. Macy," Temperance pulled her laptop out of her bag and opened it. She set up the web cam so that her friends would be able to see her in a moment. "One moment."

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Zach's number.

"Dr. Brennan?" Zach answered.

"Hi Zach, go to Angela's office and get her and the others to set up the web cam. I've got mine going. Quickly, we're on the clock," Tempe said.

Five minutes later, five people came onto the screen. "Dr. Brennan? What do you know?" Saja asked.

"Everybody, I'm at the Boston Medical Examiner's office," she aimed the web cam at Jordan, Woody and Dr. Macy. "The woman is Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh, the tallest is Detective Woody…" Tempe looked to him for assistance.

"Woody Hoyt," Woods said.

"Yes, and that's Dr. Macy," Temperance said. Suddenly, a tall British man and a short East Indian man burst into the room.

Booth shot up out of his chair and made sure he was in front of Temperance, who just shook her head.

"Of course Booth, the grave digger is going to waltz in here and take me out in front of you," she said, angrily.

"You never know," Booth said over his shoulder, he had his gun out.

"Sit _down _Booth before you embarrass yourself," Tempe said, and she stood up and pushed his shoulder down.

The Jeffersonian crew was watching everything from the camera and Angela smiled at Hodgins when she saw what happened.

"I apologize for my partner's behavior," Tempe said, looking at the two men.

"That's all right," the Brit said, looking her up and down. "No worries at all."

"You wanna keep your eyes _in _your head?" Booth hissed at him.

"Hey! Nigel's just as good as anybody down there at the Jeffersonian!" Jordan yelled in Nigel's defense.

"Guys, guys, guuuuys?" came Angela's voice from the monitor.

"Go," Tempe said the word very loudly, "ahead Angela."

"Maybe you should get to work on finding the Grave Digger?" she said simply.

"Right, ok Angela, you try to get a facial reconstruction on our first victim," Tempe said.

"I started yesterday when Zach finished the tissue markers and Cam said it was ok," Angela said.

"Then finish it, Ange, this is important," Temperance said.

Angela nodded and left the monitor's view.

"Zach and Hodgins, I need anything and everything you can get from this body, we're getting this guy this time, I know it," Tempe knew how stupid that sounded as soon as she had said it.

"Dr. Kesuan? You help out however you can and the first thing you can do is tell Angela that we are going to talk about who to send for "protection" when I'm mad at him," Tempe said. "We've got 24 hours, Dr. Saroyan, keep them working and keep me in the loop!" Tempe shut off the computer. "Let's find your friend," she said, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXX

I HAD to bring the CJ characters in, I'm sorry!! Can anybody guess who's missing????? Huh, huh?? Can ya can ya?? If you can, I'll send you telepathic hugs.

**Lol, great!! I finished this while I was listening to a taped version of a Bones story and you know what? The book is NOTHING like the show!!! AT ALL!! Ok, R&R thanks!!**

**--FFTS--**


	16. Not 24 but 12

The Woman in the Kitchen Chapter 16

**Sooooo what did you all think about the last chapter? Did anybody figure out who it was??**

**Okies, R&R at the end!! BY THE WAY: One of the people who are buried is Lily Lebowski. Thought you'd wanna know.**

"So, what do you think we should do?" Macy asked.

"I think that we should call the cell phone first, see if she answers. If she does, then we know that we can contact her." Tempe said, looking around as if to say is somebody going to do it? "Oh, and who got the phone call?"

"Jordan did," the Brit said.

"Jordan… Dr. Cavanaugh?" Tempe guessed.

"Yeah, I got it about an hour and a half ago," Jordan said.

"Can I hear it?" Temperance asked, and Jordan nodded.

I didn't answer it because I didn't hear my cell phone. I was at a scene and my cell was in my bag," Jordan's breath was a little shaky and nobody from the ME's office had heard her like that in a while.

"Dr. Cavanaugh could I please hear it?" Tempe asked again.

"Oh yeah," Jordan pulled her cell out of her pocket and put the message on speaker phone.

The Grave Diggers digital voice came from the small technology. "Lily Lebowski and Lu Simmons have been taken. You have 24 hours to get 2 million dollars for their co-ordinates. This will be my last communication."

The whole room remained silent for a moment.

"Who's Lu Simmons?" Temperance asked, looking at the people there.

"She's a detective that…" Woody began.

"That Woody had an affair with a few months ago," Jordan finished. "Before my ex was murdered."

"OK," Booth said quite loudly.

Tempe covered her ear and looked at him, more glared at him. "That was right in my ear," she hissed.

Booth ignored her and kept going. "Where should we start?"

"Have you been not listening this whole time?" Tempe asked, sounding a little angry. "I said call her cell phone!" she took a deep breath. _Angela is going to pay…_she thought. _I can't believe she sent Booth! _

"I'll call it," Jordan said quickly.

"Did you find blood at the crime scene?" Tempe asked.

"Yes," Nigel said, stepping forward.

"Have you tested it yet?" Brennan said, standing up to face him.

"Yes," Nigel said again.

"And who's was it?" Temperance really didn't want the play by play.

"Detective Simmons."

"Thanks," Tempe said, stepping past him to the door. "Come on, we have a lot of work to do. Dr. Cavanaugh, call that number and tell me if you get an answer, she might still be unconscious, I was out for two hours or so, but try anyways. We only have twelve hours."

"Wait but the Grave Digger or whatever the hell you called him said we have 24," Dr. Vijay said.

"Yes, he was probably expecting to get one woman, not both. And seeing that both are not scientists, we can guess maybe ten extra minutes," Temperance said. "So really, we have about 10 hours, 20 minutes."

Tempe set the timer on her watch.

"Booth, you stay with Dr. Cavanaugh and Detective Hoyt, the rest of you, come with me, I'll have my people send over the evidence from my case, and from this new case. Trace?" Tempe asked, looking at Nigel and Bug.

"Right this way," Nigel said, allowing Tempe to go first.

"Bones, I was sent to _protect _you. This is not protecting you," Booth said.

"Actually, it is, once we find the Grave Digger, we will have saved more lives then just mine and Hodgins," she said, turning and walking with Nigel, Dr. Vijay and Dr. Macy.

"Right," Booth said, sitting down again.

"Lily???" Jordan nearly screamed into the phone in disbelief.

"Yes? Jordan? Is that you?" Lily sounded like she was or had been crying.

"Yeah Lil, it's me, we're gonna find you, I promise," Jordan said. "I'm gonna go get Nige, and Dr. Brennan, and Bug, and Macy and we're gonna get you out of there."

"Who's Dr. Brennan?" Lily asked, sounding confused and scared.

"She's here to help us find you, Lily, where are you?" Jordan asked.

"I'm… I'm in a car and… Lu, oh my god, Lu's been hurt, she's here too, Jordan, please, find us?" Lily begged.

"We will, is your phone charged?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, I charged it at the office," Lily said. "But we have Lu's cell too."

"Ok, Ok Lily, we're gonna find you, turn on your tracer after you hang up, and look after Simmons," Jordan said. "I'll find you soon, and Bug'll never give up, ever."

"I know, see ya," Lily's line went dead.

"It's ok Jordan, it's ok, we'll find her," Woody pulled Jordan into a hug.

"I know we'll find her Woods, but will we find her in time?"

"Yep, let's go tell Nige that she turned on the tracer," Woody said, taking Jordan down the hall.

"That's great, I'll just stay here, you know, do nothing…" Booth called. Once he realized it was useless, he began playing with a pen.

"Dr. Brennan," Jordan said, bursting into the Trace evidence room.

Tempe jumped. "Yes? Did you get a hold of her?" Tempe asked, looking up from her laptop where all the pictures the Jeffersonian crew had sent were being projected from onto the big screen.

"We did. She's got her cell tracer on," Jordan told Temperance, but she was looking at Nigel.

"I'll get right on it," Nige said, rushing around and hooking the computer that had the radio signal tracer on it.

Buried for: 2 hours, 42 minutes 

"Got her," Nige said, pointing at the screen.

"She's where Nigel?" Jordan said, looking from the computer to her friend in disbelief.

"She's… in… DC…" Nigel said, he knew that it would take them about four to six hours to get there, if they were fast, and they were already half way.

"Why did this take so long?" Tempe wondered aloud.

"Well, since the tracer wasn't in Boston-" Nigel began.

"Where was it then?" Tempe asked.

"North Carolina, Durham," Nige said, solemnly.

"Ok, now it's Booths turn to be helpful," Tempe said, walking out of Trace and back to where Booth was. He was still sitting there, playing with the pen.

"How long have you been there?" Tempe asked as she walked into the office.

"Umm… about 45 minutes. Why?" Booth asked back.

Tempe smiled a little. "It's time for you, Mr. FBI agent, to go and get us 6 tickets to North Carolina, Durham, and 8 tickets back."

"Why 6 and 8?" Booth asked, and Tempe only dropped her smile.

"That's where they are Booth, if we make it fast, we can find them before the clock runs out," she said, urgently. "Booth, I know you want to find this guy as much as me, so please, hurry."

"I can get tickets, but I don't know when they'd be for," Booth admitted.

"As early as possible," Temperance said, sitting down in a chair beside him.

"Ok, I can get them off the computer…" Booth said, with a slightly disgusted face.

"You type too slow Booth, I'll type, you tell me what to say," Tempe went back to Trace and Booth followed.

"Ok," she said, unplugging her laptop from the screen.

"You just go to or something and then type in flights to North Carolina, Durham," Booth told her.

Brennan typed in and then clicked a link that looked resourceful. And it was.

"Ok, I've got a flight leaving in three hours, we can be there with about four or five hours to spare," she told them all.

"Use that one," Booth said quickly. "We can't get one any earlier I don't think."

"Ok, I've got the tickets waiting for us, we can get them at the airport, and the return date is tomorrow, we can worry about hotels or something later," Tempe said, quickly hooking up the printer to the laptop and printing off the page.

"Ok, let's go!" Jordan grabbed her purse and was so glad that she didn't have any autopsies scheduled for today.

A/N I really couldn't think of much to write for this chapter at first, I had sooo much trouble. But I don't think it's too bad, maybe Jordan's a little OOC I haven't written her in a while, same with Bug or Macy. Buuut I hope it's ok!! R&R!! 

--FFTS--


	17. North Carolina

The Woman in the Kitchen Chapter 17

A/N I don't think that I'm going to let Lu live… I'm preeeeeetty sure she's dying in the show anyways, so yeah…

**Enjoy!!**

XXXXXXXXXX

Buried For: 7 hours, 22 minutes 

"I'm sure they'll find us soon," Lily told Lu quietly. Lu wasn't doing too good. Whatever had hit her had hurt her internal organs Lily guessed, and she was pretty good at that from working in a morgue.

"Yeah," Lu panted, she was in so much pain. "Lily, I'm glad I'm with you and not somebody else. Everybody else treats me like I'm a bad person because I slept with Woody. It wasn't my idea exactly, it's not like Woody stopped it."

"Shhh… it's ok Lu," Lily told Lu quietly. Lily didn't exactly _like _Lu, but she didn't hate her.

"No it's not Lily, I know that I don't seem very likeable at all, ever, but I try to keep things professional. I don't know why I'm so hard on everybody, and I knew that Woody and I would break up. I knew we wouldn't last. He loves Jordan, there's no doubt about it."

"Everybody knows that Lu, but this isn't the time to talk about it," Lily told her, it was getting warmer and warmer in there.

"I don't think I'm going to live Lily," Lu said quietly. "I'm not stupid, I know there's something completely wrong inside, and I can't believe I've stayed awake this long, but I don't think that I'm going to make it until they come. On the plus side, you'll have a longer time to live."

"Oh Lu, you'll make it," Lily's cell phone began ringing and she snatched it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Lily, we're near where you are, Nige's got the trace on your cell up and running and we're almost there. Keep yourself alive Lils. I've got to go," it was Jordan, she was rushing through the sentence and Lily could hear sirens in the background.

"All right Jordan, hurry, Lu's really hurt… Where are we anyways?" Lily had to ask.

"North Carolina," Jordan told her. "Watch it Woody!" Lily heard Jordan snap at Woody.

"North Carolina? How are we here?" Lily asked, completely shocked.

"I don't know Lily, but Woody's driving like a maniac, and I'm a little worried right now so I have to go, see you in a few," Jordan said, hanging up.

"We're in North Carolina?" Lu asked Lily.

"Yes," Lily said near silently.

Lu didn't say anything. When Lily looked back, Lu was sitting there, looking into space, her chest was barely rising with her breaths.

"Lu? You ok?" Lily was a little worried.

"Lily, I'm tired, I have to sleep," Lu mumbled, slowly falling asleep.

"Lu, you can't fall asleep," Lily was worried, really worried. She didn't want Lu to fall asleep because she may die due to her injuries.

"Yes, Lily, I can. Tell Nigel, I love him," Lu said, nodding off again, this time, she fell asleep.

"Lu? Lu! Wake up! Damn you wake up! What do you mean you love Nigel?" Lily was yelling at Lu, but she didn't want to shake her and hurt her insides.

Lu didn't wake up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Woody, Jordan, Garret, Nigel and Bug stood on the edge of the digging site, with Temperance and Booth right beside them. People were digging like crazy, and when somebody heard a shovel hit something, they yelled up at the others.

"We've got em!" Jordan's eyes lit up and she hugged Woody.

"They're ok!" she said aloud, even though she didn't know if Lu and Lily were alive.

XXXXXXXXXX

They pulled Lily out of the car that had been buried; she was scared, and crying.

Lu didn't make it. She died of her injuries, shortly after she had fallen asleep in the car. Jordan didn't know what made her do it, but she started crying when she heard the news of Lu's death, as did Nigel.

Jordan had heard rumors from Bug about Nigel and Lu having a secret romance, behind Woody's back. Supposedly, Nigel was telling Lu to break it off with Woody, but she didn't know how, until Woody broke up with her.

Jordan let go of Woody and went and hugged Nigel.

Temperance looked over at the people. She was glad that everybody was ok, but Tempe was wondering why the Grave Digger had chosen North Carolina of all places. She didn't notice that she was hugging her own arms a little bit.

Booth looked over at her, and he laid a hand on her back. She smiled over at him. "If you want to stay and question her," she said, nodding to Lily and releasing her arms.

"I think we can do that on the plane, but we may have to cancel one ticket back," Booth said, looking at the body of Lu Simmons as they pulled her from the car.

"Yeah," Temperance looked at the body, sad for the other people around her. "I'm going back to Russ' as soon as we get back."

"That's fine, can I come?" Booth asked, not wanting to leave her just yet.

"Yes," Tempe said quietly.

"Really?" Booth was a little surprised that she had said yes.

"I reacted foolishly when I saw you and Cam. I already knew, kind of," Temperance said, looking out over the hills that they were on. It was like a desert out here.

"Then why did you freak out?" Booth asked, taking her chin in his thumb and pointer finger gently.

"I suppose it was because I did not expect to see you and Dr. Saroyan 'making out' in her office. I was shocked and I acted as though I was a child," Tempe said, raising her eyes to look at Booth, they were empty. There wasn't a trace of emotion in her beautiful eyes Booth thought as he looked at her.

"How about we go back to Boston, hang out with Russ and David and whatever his wife's name is, and then go back to DC, then we talk about it?" Booth said, smiling down at her.

Tempe nodded. "Sure," she said quietly.

"That's my Bones," Booth said, walking with her back to the car, it was going to be a long trip back.

**A/N so there you go!! What do you think? R&R please and thank you!!**


	18. Howard Epps

The Woman in the Kitchen Chapter 18 

**I'm going to skip ahead to the next episode ((the one that comes on January 24th)). I think that I can do a lot with that episode. Sadly, I don't know if Cam's going to make it through this story  but you'll be happy to hear, that if I don't decide to let her live, Goodman will come back  so a down and an up. Works for me **

XXXXXXXXXX

**Three months later:**

Temperance was sitting in her bathtub, listening to the quiet music that flowed from her radio that she kept in there. Candles were lit for maximum relaxation.

She leaned her head back. This year was turning out to be hell. Things were happening everywhere. Her mother's body was found, the Grave Digger was still at large, she had had a relationship with a man who killed his own brother, and now, she had just found out that her father was a murderer.

She sighed with contentment for the first time in weeks.

There were good things happening too, though. Zach's dissertation had come through for him, and he was staying at the Jeffersonian, Booth was reinstated, and she had gotten to see her father once more, even if she had tried to arrest him.

She thought about two days ago, that had been the day that her father had handcuffed her to the bench and left her there. Temperance felt tears jump into her eyes; it wasn't Russ' fault, or her fault that her father had killed people. It was her father's fault. It was Max Keenan's fault and nobody else's.

She heard a knock on the door and climbed out of the bathtub, wrapping a towel around her. She went to the door and looked through the peephole.

Booth was standing on the other side and Temperance rolled her eyes. "Come in," she said, walking away from the door to go in search of her bathrobe.

"Hey Bones," Booth said, smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Booth," Temperance called from down the hall. "I'm looking for my bathrobe."

"Is this it?" Booth asked, picking up a blue bathrobe that looked like it would be Temperance's.

Tempe came down the hall, still wrapped in her towel. "That's it."

Booth's eyes widened at the sight of her. Her hair was clipped back so that it was out of her eyes and it was perfectly dry. The towel sat around her, almost daring to slip off.

Booth shook thoughts like those from his head, and then handed his partner the bathrobe.

"There you go Bones," he said, looking away.

Temperance didn't say anything, she went to the bathroom and exchanged the towel for her bathrobe, then she walked back out to see Booth.

"Ok, what was it that you wanted?" Tempe asked, tying the robe's tie.

"We have another body," Booth said, nearly rolling his eyes. He hated to do this to Tempe two days after her father had left.

"All right, let me get dressed," Temperance sighed and went to her bedroom and pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt. She pulled them on and was glad that she hadn't gotten her hair wet in the bathtub.

She came back out and looked at Booth, nodding to the door. "Let's go."

They drove to the federal prison. "Why are we here Booth?" Tempe asked, climbing out of the SUV.

Booth sighed. "They found a dead body in our number one favourite people's cell."

"Favourite people?" Temperance looked confused. "Who?"

"Howard Epps."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zach and Saja were lying in Zach's bed, Saja's head was on Zach's shoulder.

"So Dr. Addy, what do you want to do today?" Saja asked, smiling at her boyfriend.

"I don't know, Dr. Kesuan, how about we go to a movie or something?" Zach suggested, they both had the day off.

"That sounds fun," Saja said, kissing Zach and then getting up, grabbing her bathrobe and wrapping it around her. "What movie do you want to see?"

"I hear that new one, Prestige, is good," Zach said, climbing up and grabbing his boxers and jeans and pulling them on.

"Sounds good. I have to go into the Jeffersonian for five minutes and grab some paperwork first though."

"And your apartment," Zach reminded her, she did, after all, need clean clothes.

"Yeah," Saja said, walking into the bathroom.

"Hey Saj?" Zach called, pulling on a nice shirt. "I was thinking, why don't you just move in with me?"

Saja popped her head out of the bathroom door. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Then yeah," Saja rushed out and hugged Zach, placing a passionate kiss on his lips.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hodgins was sitting in his chair in the Jeffersonian. He heard Angela come up behind him and felt her fingers cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" she whispered.

"Who else would it be?"

"I don't know," Jack said, peeling her hands away from his eyes, he turned in the chair and looked at his pregnant fiancée.

The bump was a lot bigger now.

"How many days until the wedding?" he asked.

"About four months," Angela told him, smiling. "We decided we wanted it in May, remember?"

"What day's the baby's due date?" Jack knew all this, but he wanted Angela to tell him again.

"April 30th," Angela told him, stroking his beard.

Jack sighed, very dramatically. "I suppose I can wait that long."

"You're going to have to because I'm not planning the wedding for any earlier. I want it in May Hodgins."

"I know… Have you asked Brennan yet?" Hodgins asked, running a finger on his fiancée's stomach.

"Haven't gotten around to it. We've been so busy here," Angela told him, smiling at him.

"We should ask her soon."

"I know, I'll ask her today, promise," Angela said, and then she kissed Hodgins.

"You better. Now get back to work, I'll see you later baby."

"Ok," Angela began to turn, then she gave a little scream. "Jack!" she turned back to him, grabbing his hand and putting it on her stomach. "She's kicking!" Angela didn't really know the gender, but she had a feeling it was a girl.

Jack felt his baby's tiny kick touch his hand and he felt tears come to his eyes. "Our baby…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"This isn't Howard Epps!" Temperance looked at Booth with a look on her face that told him she wasn't joking, but he said it anyways.

"You're joking!"

Tempe shook her head. "It's not him! This man is a foot too tall!"

"Are you serious?" Booth's eyes were wide in shock.

"Dead serious," Tempe's eyes got as big as Booths.

"So that means…"

"That Howard Epps has escaped," Temperance said, nodding.

"Let's get this body back to the lab," Booth said, pulling out his cell.

Tempe nodded and then turned to leave the cell.

Her cell phone began to ring and she looked at the number. It said unknown. She answered it anyways. "Brennan."

"Everything that happens to them, will be your fault."

Tempe gave Booth a quick glance. "Who is this?"

The man just repeated what he said. "Everything that happens to them will be your fault."

"Is this Howard Epps?" Temperance looked at Booth, full on.

Booth saw her and then he heard her. He looked at her for a moment, shaking his head, telling her to hang up.

She didn't listen.

"You're good, Dr. Brennan. You what? I'm back and tell your friend Booth, that if I go down, somebody's coming with me," Epps hung up and left a gaping Temperance standing there.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What was that about?" Booth asked as they drove the Jeffersonian.

"It was Howard Epps…" Temperance said, still pondering what the man had said.

"How did he even get a hold of you?"

"He says that if you take him down, somebody's coming with him…"

"Bones, none of us are going to die," Booth said, pulling into the Jeffersonian parking lot.

"None of us know that Booth," Temperance looked at him with a look that he had never seen from her before.

"I won't _let _any of us die Bones," Booth said, locking the doors so that she had to stay with him for a moment. "I promise."

"That's a stupid thing to promise Booth. You don't know if you can keep it true or not."

"I already gave my word. I'll make sure that we make it out of this alive."

"There's nothing to make it out of right now," Tempe grumbled and she climbed out of the car.

Booth smiled, same old Bones.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N Ok, I don't know if this story's going to end :P joking!! It's going to end eventually here. But I hadddddd to throw in the Howard Epps thing, I can't wait for it to air!!!

Thanks!!

--FFTS--


	19. My Place Or Yours?

The Woman in the Kitchen Chapter 19 

A/N Ok, I've decided that there will be a MAXIMUM of 11 chapters left, and I hope you all will review EVERY one of them for me  Oh yeah, and I'm gonna be nice and mean at the same time, I'm going to skip over the Howard Epps case. I just saw the episode with him in it on the Bones Season 1 DVD and I didn't really understand the case.

ONE LAST THING!!  
This chapter is for my friend Charlie and her cousin, as well as his girlfriend and friend.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was exactly one week since Howard Epps had been put into a high security jail and Cam had been put on a ventilator in the hospital after Epps had made her have a terrible seizure where she hit a table and a microscope fell on her head, causing her scull to fracture in two places and her head to bleed.

Temperance sat in her office, going over the paperwork when Angela came in.

"Hey sweetie," Angela said, smiling. She was now 6 months pregnant and everybody could see her belly. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine Ange," Tempe said, looked up for a second. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to talk with you," Angela said, trying to sound innocent.

"Fine," Tempe pushed the papers away and Angela gleefully sat down across from her.

"Sweetie, since last week you haven't been the same, you've been here for four days strait and there have been two cases that you could've done, but you didn't take them. What's the matter?" Ange asked.

Tempe was quiet for a few moments. "It's just…" she started, and then she clammed up again. "Nothing Angela, it's nothing, I'm fine."

Temperance got up from the chair and started to walk to the door, but Angela stopped her.

"Please tell me?" Angela gave her a pleading look and Tempe gave in.

She sat down on the couch and sighed. "He nearly blew Zach up, and he would've killed me and Booth, had I not told him to go down into the cellar with me," she told Angela. "But it's not just that. He almost hurt you too, and Hodgins, and now Cam is in the hospital because of this…"

"Sweetie, it's not your fault," Angela said, pulling her friend into a hug.

"I should've let him get the death penalty, I knew he was guilty of murder, he'd of died and we wouldn't have had this happen," Tempe said.

"Brennan! You can't talk like that! You didn't let him die because you are a good person!" Angela told her strictly.

"But Angela," Tempe said, "you almost lost the baby!"

"I know," Angela touched her stomach automatically. "I was scared too, but that doesn't mean that you let somebody die. Booth wouldn't have let him hurt you, and Hodgins wouldn't have let him hurt me."

"What about Cam?"

"Nobody saw that coming," Ange said sadly.

Temperance felt a tear fall down her cheek, but she wiped it away before Angela could see.

"Bren, it's ok," Angela smiled at her friend.

Booth walked into Tempe's office. "Hey Bones," he said, less cheerfully then usual.

"Hey Booth," Tempe got up and walked over to her partner. "Have you seen Cam yet?"

"I saw her this morning, she's still in critical condition," Booth told her, "and the doctors don't think she'll live long."

"I haven't seen her yet, I feel so horrible about all of this," Tempe said, looking away from Booth.

Suddenly, Booth wrapped her up in his arms. "Bones, I think we both need a hug."

Tempe nodded into his arm and then pulled away. "I want to see her."

Booth nodded and took her to his car outside.

"Temperance, you know that people here care for you, right?" Booth asked as they drove towards the hospital.

"I know, I couldn't have made it this long without everybody too," she said. "Including you."

Booth chuckled lightly. "Thanks Bones."

"You're welcome," Tempe looked out the window. "I gave her that sample to test."

"Who?" Booth asked.

"Cam. I gave her the sample that made her seizure, what if I had given it to Zach or Saja or Hodgins?" Tempe said, looking at Booth. "I must sound like a fool, talking like this."

"You don't sound like a fool Bones, you sound like a normal woman who has feeling."

"Thanks," Temperance looked at him, longing for his hug again. "You're always there for me Booth. Why do you always come to my rescue when I need you? You could just as easily left me there to die when he had me at gun point, or when Jaime Kenton had me both times. You don't have to save me. I don't want to be a burden on your life."

Booth pulled into the hospital parking lot before answering. "Temperance, I would always come to your rescue, because you're one of us like I said when we found you. Take one away, and we're not us anymore," Booth knew in his heart that there was more than that, but that was all that he wanted to tell her at the moment.

Tempe leaned forward towards him. "I'll always be there for you, too."

"Thanks Bones," Booth touched her cheek gently.

Tempe felt her heart pace quicken and she gulped. There was no Zach to interrupt this time.

"Booth," she whispered, but Booth laid a finger on her lips.

"Don't talk," he moved closer and pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss was full of passion, the passion that had built up, all the sexual tension between them melted away.

Finally, Temperance pulled away for a breath. She leaned her forehead on Booths.

Booth kissed her quickly and the smiled. "Should we go in and see her now?"

Tempe nodded, climbing out of the car with Booth right behind her. She knew they'd be talking about this later.

The doctors pointed Tempe and Booth to Cam's room. Once they got there, they saw Cam's sleeping form.

"Good God," Tempe said, and she walked to Cam's side. "I'm so sorry Cam."

"I don't think she can hear you," Booth said. "The doctors say she can't hear anybody."

Tempe sighed. "I guessed that…"

"Bones," Booth said quietly.

"It's ok Booth," Tempe said. "Sometimes I wish that I had taken that job at Stanford though."

"Why would you even think that?" Booth asked.

"Think about it, if I hadn't been here, Cam wouldn't be here, you would still be with Tracy, Zach would have had somebody who wouldn't nag on him all the time as his mentor, and Goodman would still be here," she told him.

"Bones, think of all the good things too though! With another mentor, Zach wouldn't have met Saja, and without Cam here, Saja wouldn't have come, Tracy and I both decided that it was better if we weren't together, especially since she cheated on me, and Goodman's going to come back. Angela would have quit her job, and you never would've known her, Hodgins… There's not much to be said about him really…" Booth pursed his lips while he thought.

Suddenly, the monitor beside Cam began beeping like crazy.

Tempe knew that wasn't a good sign. "We need a doctor in here!" she yelled down the hall.

Just as the doctor walked in, the monitor changed sounds to a long beep that sounded as if it would never end.

The next fifteen minutes was a blur for Brennan and Booth. The doctor's tried to save Cam, but it didn't work.

They came out and said the worst words anybody can ever hear: "Time of death, 6:55pm, January 30th 2007."

Temperance didn't know what happened. She stood there, dumbfounded, not believing that her boss was really dead.

It took about five minutes to hit her, and then she ran out of the hospital, whipping out her cell phone.

She dialed Angela's number, but there was no answer. "Come on Ange, I need you…"

After she couldn't get an answer, Tempe dialed Hodgins number. He didn't answer either.

Temperance yelled in frustration as she tried Zach's phone number. Finally, somebody picked up.

"Hello?" a female voice said.

"Hello, who is this?" Brennan asked, confused as to how Zach could have changed to a girl in less than two hours.

"It's Saja, who's this?"

"Temperance," Brennan said.

"Oh hi Tempe! Did you want to talk with Zach?" Saja asked, looking strait at Zach.

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you if that's ok," Temperance just wanted to talk to a female.

"Oh yeah, that's fine," Saja said, and Tempe heard Zach in the background, but she couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Umm," Temperance sat down on the curb. "Can you meet me at the Jeffersonian? I want to talk to everybody together, and it's important."

"Ok," Saja said, then Tempe heard her hiss a "Be quiet!" at Zach. "We'll see you there in about twenty minutes then?"

"Yes, and if you can get a hold of Angela or Hodgins, tell them the same thing," Tempe said.

"What about Cam?" Saja asked, not knowing.

"Cam… won't… be there," Tempe said slowly.

"Oh, alright, see you soon," Saja hung up the phone and turned to Zach. "We have to go to the Jeffersonian. Dr. Brennan wants to talk to all of us about something."

Saja had just a towel wrapped around her because she had just gotten out of the shower.

"Ok," Zach jumped up from the couch where he was sitting and went over to grab a clean shirt, and Saja went into the bathroom to get dressed and put on fresh makeup.

"Oh yeah, call Angela and Hodgins too," she called from where she was.

"Why? Didn't Dr. Brennan get a hold of them?"

"She didn't say, she just said that if we get a hold of them to tell them the same thing that she told me," Saja tossed her hair into a ponytail and walked out to the closet where Zach was standing.

She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "I wonder what the matter is," she said into his shoulder.

"I don't know," Zach turned through her arms so that he was facing her.

Saja leaned up and kissed him for a moment, then let go of him. "Come on, we have to get to the Jeffersonian," she said, smiling.

"I'll call Hodgins on the way," Zach closed the door and then locked it.

Hodgins awoke to his and Angela's home phone ringing, and he knew it must be Zach, since Dr. Brennan never called the home phone.

He groaned. Maybe it wasn't Zach, maybe it was some telemarketer that he could ignore. Finally, Hodgins climbed out from beside Angela and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hodgins? Dr. Brennan called Saja a few minutes ago and told her to tell everybody to meet her at the Jeffersonian," Zach said.

"What time is it?" Hodgins asked through a yawn.

"10:00."

"Ok, see you there," Hodgins hung up and went over to his fiancée.

"Ange, baby wake up," Hodgins said, shaking her lightly.

"What is it?" Angela groaned tiredly.

"Brennan says she needs to see all of us at the Jeffersonian, ASAP."

"Now? What time is it?" Ange asked, opening one eye.

"10:00."

"In the morning?"

"Nighttime baby," Hodgins said, kissing her forehead.

"Do we _have _to go?" Angela asked.

"I think so, that's what Zach told me."

"Ok," Angela crawled out of bed and pulled on a top and skirt that she had been wearing earlier.

Together, she and Hodgins went to the Jeffersonian.

Booth and Tempe were sitting at the table above the Jeffersonian. They looked down to see all their colleagues walking into the Jeffersonian.

Temperance stood up and walked to the ledge, waving at them to tell them to come over.

Once they were all there, Tempe began to talk quietly, but she was holding onto Booth's hand for comfort.

"Cam died this evening," she said.

"What?" Angela was shocked.

"No she didn't die!" Saja gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth.

Zach and Hodgins stood there silently.

"Her head trauma was too bad," Tempe said. "The doctors say when the microscope fell on her, she severely fractured her frontal bone, as well as the superior orbital fissure. Not to mention the state of her zygomatic bone."

"In English please, sweetie," Angela said through controlled breaths.

"She said that the Cam had a broken forehead bone, eyebrow bone, and the bone right here," Saja ran her finger along beside her eye socket. "That's how she died then? But you can survive that."

"Not if the doctors are too stupid to see a piece of bone stuck into your brain you can't," Booth said angrily.

"Booth, it's not your fault," Tempe said quietly.

"She's dead though isn't she? I should've looked after her better," Booth said, sounding as though he blamed himself.

"Brennan's right. It's not your fault," Angela said.

Zach asked a question that nobody except Zach Addy would've thought of under these circumstances, "Who's going to be the new boss then?"

"I'm going to call Dr. Goodman and get him back here as soon as possible. I'll see what he wants to do, and then we'll go from there," Tempe said, getting up from the table and walking to her office.

On the way, she passed Cam's office. She walked inside and looked around. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, then she looked at a picture of Cam and Booth. "It's all my fault…"

Tempe turned and ran from the office and to her own office. She closed the doors and finally broke down.

She sobbed and sobbed until it felt like she would throw up. Finally, she got up and wiped her eyes before picking up her office phone. She called Goodman's cell phone, because that was the only place she knew where to reach him.

As if by chance, Goodman answered.

"Is that you Dr. Brennan?" he asked surprised.

"Yes Dr. Goodman," you could still hear the shakiness in her voice and the archeologist knew she had been crying.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm all right, but Ca… Dr. Saroyan passed away today," she heard a sob escape from somewhere and she couldn't believe it had come from her own lips.

"What? How?" Goodman asked.

"Howard Epps escaped prison, and to make a very long story short, he sent me chemicals which I had Dr. Saroyan test, and they set her into a seizure from which she hit her head on the table and a microscope fell on her. A bit of frontal bone got stuck in her occipital lobe, and by the time the doctors took it out, it was too late because the bone had a tiny cut that it had made when she kept moving, so she had been bleeding for days, but so slowly that a doctor wouldn't be able to see until her brain lost so much blood."

"That was the short version?" Goodman asked, surprised about everything that Tempe had just said.

"Yes," Tempe said.

"All right," he said back and Tempe knew the man was thinking.

"What is it?" Temperance asked.

"I think that you can handle being the boss for a couple of days," Goodman said and Te

"Well, I'll be back in a little under two weeks, and that's not enough time for a new boss who doesn't know all of you to settle in… I think that you can handle being the boss for a couple of days," Goodman said and Temperance was a little surprised.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're very welcome. I'll see you in two weeks," Dr. Goodman said.

"Yes, goodbye," Tempe said and she hung up.

She looked at her computer and then sighed. "Wow," she mumbled.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in," she called.

All of her friends walked into her office.

"So did you talk to him?" Zach asked.

"Yes, he's going to be back in two weeks and I'm…" she wondered how they would take to this. "I'm the boss until then."

"You?" Hodgins asked a little more than shocked. "I thought he didn't want you as the boss."

"It's only two weeks," Tempe said nervously.

"That's great Bones!" Booth said, smiling at her.

"Yeah sweetie, then maybe the next time he goes away, he'll leave you in charge," Angela said.

"Congratulations Dr. Brennan," Zach told her, and he clapped down on her shoulder lightly with an open hand.

Temperance smiled at Zach. "Thank you everybody," she said. "I hope I'm ok for the two weeks that I am your boss."

"You'll do fine," Saja said, with a reassuring smile.

Booth walked over behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah Bones, you'll do fine," he said.

"Thanks Booth," she looked up at him with a huge appreciation.

Booth did something next that nobody, nobody could have guessed. He leaned down and kissed her quickly.

Then, Temperance did something that nobody in the world would've guessed.

She kissed him back.

"Awww," Angela cooed. And then she touched her stomach. "This baby kicks hard."

"Just like his mommy," Hodgins said.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Angela said, smiling and then she kissed Hodgins.

Temperance smiled at her partner. "You're always there for me Booth," she said quietly.

"Let's give them some privacy," Angela said, and she shooed everybody out of the office.

"Angela, I don't think that's necessar…" Tempe began, but Booth kissed her again. "Necessary…"

Tempe closed her eyes and smiled, then she hooked her arms around Booth.

"My place or yours?" she whispered.

A/N Okkkkkk!! What do you think of this chapter??? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!


	20. Allissa May

The Woman in the Kitchen Chapter 20

**A/N kk, The rest of the chapters are going to be total BB, HA, SZ fluff chapters!! **

A WEEK LATER 

Tempe giggled softly as Booth kissed her again.

"Wow, Booth, who knew we'd end up here?" she asked with a smile.

They both looked at each other for a moment.

"Angela," the said at the same time.

Temperance looked over at Booth with a smile and said, "Ange always knew, didn't she?"

"I think she did," Booth said, smiling at her.

Tempe rested her head on Booth's shoulder. "Do you think that this relationship will go anywhere, or will it end up like all the others?" she asked, pursing her lips.

Booth took her chin in his forefinger and thumb. "I have a feeling that it will."

"Is the feeling in your gut?" Tempe asked.

"Maybe," Booth smiled down at her and kissed her again, slowly rolling them over.

XXXXXXXXXX

Angela looked over at her fiancée, who was lying asleep. She touched his hair and the felt her baby kick.

She smiled, even though it was an odd sensation, she was used to having her baby kicking already.

Suddenly, Angela felt something wet all over the bed by her legs and she knew what had happened.

"Jack? Jack baby wake up," Angela said, shaking him lightly. When he didn't wake up she yelled, "My water just broke!"

Hodgins shot up and looked at her in shock and awe.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"No, I just felt the baby kick and then water went everywhere a few seconds later, but I'm not really sure," she said sarcastically.

"Ok, ok, ok," Hodgins said, sounding more like he was the one about to give birth. "But… but you're early!"

"I know Jack! I'm going to call Brennan and Booth and tell them to meet us at the hospital," Angela said, grabbing their home phone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tempe rolled over Booth and grabbed her cell phone which was ringing. "Hello?" she said tiredly.

Booth opened his eyes a little and felt Tempe's warm body laying over top of his torso. He closed his eyes again.

"What?" Tempe said, sitting up strait, holding the sheet around her body. "Now? Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Booth looked at her concerned face. "What's the matter?"

"Angela's water broke," Tempe said, already climbing out of bed and collecting her bra and underwear that lay on the floor. She pulled them on and grabbed a knee-high skirt and a tank top and pulled them on as well.

"Isn't she only at about six months or something," Booth asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Yes," Tempe said, grabbing Booth's boxers and tossing them to him. "That's why we have to be there."

Booth pulled on his boxers and pants, and then searched the floor for his shirt. Once he found it, he also found his socks lying near it.

Tempe grabbed a pair of boots and her jacket, then grabbed Booth's jacket. "Come on!" she yelled, already opening the door.

Booth came out of the room, pulling on his socks.

Tempe tossed his shoes to him. "Hurry up!"

One of Booth's shoes hit him in the stomach and the other he caught. "Careful where you throw those Bones," he said, pulling them on and following her out the door.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Tempe and Booth walked up to the reception desk.

"Hello, we're here for Angela Montenegro?" Tempe said, in a slightly out of breath voice.

"Ms. Montenegro… Ah, here so is," the receptionist said. "She's in room 206. What is your business with her?"

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan," she said.

"Ok, come on, you can wait in here," the woman led Tempe over to a waiting room. "She's just getting checked, then you can go in."

The doctor came out a second later.

"So can we go in and see her?" Tempe asked him.

"Who are you?"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, she's my best friend!" Tempe exclaimed.

"Oh, ok, then yes, go right ahead," the doctor said, stepping out of the way.

Tempe walked into the room, followed by Booth. "Hey Ange," she said with a smile.

"Brennan! I'm so glad you came!" Angela grabbed her friends hand. "I'm really nervous."

"It's ok Angela," Tempe said, with a small smile. "It'll be ok."

"I know, but…" Angela gave a small shriek. "Ouch ouch ouch!" she said as a contraction came.

"How long have you been in labor?"

"My back has been hurting all day… I didn't think anything of it though, I mean, I'm a pregnant woman, my stomach makes my back sore. But then I remembered that your back being sore can mean you're having contractions."

Tempe nodded. "It can."

"Now that I realize that though, I'm really nervous!" Angela said. "But also excited!"

"What do the doctors say you're at?" Temperance asked.

"9," Ange said, with a little smile.

"Already?" Booth asked, and Hodgins who was sitting beside Angela nodded.

"Wow," Booth said, smiling. "I remember when Rebecca…" he cut himself short.

Tempe glanced up and saw pain in Booth's face.

The doctor walked back in. "Alright Ms. Montenegro," he said. "Time to check. Gentlemen? Would you please step just outside?"

Hodgins and Booth stepped outside and heard another shriek as Angela had another contraction.

"How are you doin' man?" Booth asked.

"Scared and excited," Hodgins said, his sea blue eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, I know the feeling…"

"All right, you can go back in, it'll be about twenty more minutes and we'll be ready for the baby," the doctor said as he walked back out.

Booth and Hodgins went back into the room.

The four talked for about twenty minutes, and Angela's contractions started to come more often.

1 per every three minutes.

"Baby's ready to come," the doctor said, walking back in. "Will you two please step out and daddy? Could you put on a hair net and a smock?"

Hodgins nodded and pulled on the smock and hairnet.

"Doctor?" a nurse said from the foot of the delivery bed. "The baby, it's…" she got too quiet to hear.

They heard the doctor curse.

"What's the matter with my baby!?" Angela snapped.

"You know how we said that it would be a natural birth? Well it seems that won't work. You need a C section."

"What?" Angela asked. "You said it… fine, you know what? Whatever. I just want to see my baby."

"All right Ms. Montenegro, Dr. Hodgins, this will be a short procedure," the doctor began.

"I know what it involves," Angela said, slightly snappy. "Please, just get it over with."

Fifteen minutes later, the doctor pulled a healthy baby girl from Angela's tired body. They sutured Angela up again and then the doctor came over.

"Ms. Montenegro? Dr. Hodgins? May I introduce you to your new baby girl?" he said, setting the infant into Angela's arms.

"Oh my god, she's beautiful!" Angela said, looking down at her baby girl. Temperance and Booth walked back in.

"Congratulations Angela," Tempe said, not really understanding why a woman needed to have a child to feel whole, but she thought that this wasn't the time, nor place to say it.

"Thanks Bren," Angela said, with tears in her eyes. She handed her daughter to Hodgins.

At that moment, she opened her eyes and looked up at her daddy. Hodgins saw that she had the same colour eyes as him, sea blue.

Temperance smiled at Angela, she couldn't help but think that this little baby was beautiful.

The next thing she heard was: "Hold her."

Tempe looked up to see Angela looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Hold her, hold my baby," Angela smiled.

"You… me… I don't think it's a good idea Ange," Tempe said.

"Temperance, hold her," Angela said firmly. "Jack, make Brennan hold her."

Hodgins moved over to where Brennan and Booth were and placed the baby in Tempe's arms.

She felt the little girl's every breath and Tempe felt a tear come to her eye. She had only ever held one baby before.

"Angela," she began.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Ange said.

"Very," Tempe smiled up at Angela.

"Me and Jack decided that for a girl, the name would be Allisson May."

"Allisson May is the perfect name," Tempe said, glancing down at the baby again.

She looked up at Booth. "You hold her."

"Ok," Booth said. He took the baby from Temperance's arms and coddled her. He talked to her quietly.

Angela looked over at Tempe and motioned for her to come closer. "He's a great father," she whispered. "Just watch him."

Tempe looked back over at Booth, who was rocking the baby gently, and then she nodded in agreement.

Seeing this little girl had changed Tempe's mind about children. She really would want to have a child now…

**A/N What do you think?? I think that the next thing is gonna be a triple wedding :P we'll see!!! Only about 3 more chapter though!!!!!**

**--FFTS-- **


	21. Final Chapter

The Woman in the Kitchen chapter 21: Final Chapter 

**A/N OK!! YES I've been going insane lately, but I've also been in hell, this is no reason to excuse my writing. Just so that I don't confuse people, a baby CAN be born 6 weeks early, and be held by people. But a little bit after, they have to be put in an incubator. My "aunt" had a baby that was that early and we all got to hold it before it went into the incubator, and now it's 2 years old and fine.**

**I am going to skip the triple wedding thing, and actually, I'm going to skip about 6 years. I think it's time for this story to come to a close.**

**Thanks for all the reviews from everybody!  
**

**6 Years Later:**

Tempe sat on her couch, watching as their adopted son and daughter ran around the room. She was holding on to Kitrena, her daughter.

Raisa and Amiri were five-year-old twins who Tempe and Booth had adopted from a family in Zimbabwe. Kit was three and their biological child.

Temperance was amazed that they had three wonderful kids, but glad that they weren't going to have any more.

Kit had been an accident, and she didn't want something like that to happen again.

In fact, she didn't want any more kids. They had gotten the twins from a family that Temperance had met while she was there. The family didn't have enough money to keep the children so they called Temperance up and she had been on the next flight to Zimbabwe.

Raisa and Amiri were names that Temperance and Booth had come up with, along with Amiri and Raisa's biological parents Uzuri and Zo.

"Mommy!" a shriek brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Raisa sitting on Amiri.

"Raisa Booth you get off him right now!" Temperance said firmly. "I mean it!"

"He pulled my hair! Make him say sorry!" Raisa said, still sitting on her brother.

"Raisa, get off him!" Tempe set Kit down on the couch beside her and got up. She went over to where her adopted daughter was sitting on her twin brother.

She picked Raisa up. "Raisa! You can't sit on somebody so that they'll say sorry!"

"But Mommy! He pulled my hair!" Raisa said angrily.

_We sure named her right… _Temperance thought. Raisa's name meant exalted in African.

"It doesn't matter Raisa! Don't take matters into your own hands or somebody will get hurt!" Temperance said, looking at her daughter.

"But…"

"No buts!" Temperance scolded.

"Fine!" Raisa said, glaring at her mother and her brother.

Temperance set Raisa down and Raisa stomped into Amiri and her bedroom, then she slammed the door.

Tempe didn't even want to go after her to tell her off again.

Booth walked into the house, just as Raisa slammed the door. "Woah, rough day?"

"Horrible!" Temperance through her arms up. "Leena never came so I had to take the day off work to look after them, and now Raisa's mad at me for telling her not to sit on her brother."

Booth heard a snicker coming from somewhere on the ground. He looked over to his Amiri laughing.

"It's not funny Amiri," Booth said. "Why did you pull your sister's hair, Prince?" Booth asked, using Amiri's nickname. Prince was also the meaning for Amiri's name.

"I 'ono," Amiri said with a shrug.

"It's not very nice of you to do that," Booth told his son, as he kneeled down beside him.

Amiri shrugged again. "She's always bein' mean to me too though."

"What do me and Mommy always say though?" Booth asked.

"Two wrongs don't make a right, and I know, but Raisa's always acting like she's better than me cause she was born twenty minutes earlier."

"I know Prince, but, I'll let you in on a secret," Booth said, leaning close so his wife wouldn't hear. "All women are like that."

Amiri laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah," Booth said with a nod.

Temperance went over and picked Kitrena up, but then Booth stood up. "Can I see her for a sec?"

"Sure," Tempe said. "I should go and talk to Raisa anyways."

Booth took his real daughter from his wife. "Hey there Kitty, how you doin today?" he asked, talking to her in 'baby talk'.

Kit responded with a giggle. "Da-da!"

"That's right!" Booth said with a smile.

Kit pointed in the direction that Temperance had gone. "Ma-ma!"

"That's right too!" Booth exclaimed, tossing his daughter up and then catching her.

XXXX

"Raisa?" Temperance opened the door quietly.

"GO AWAY!" Raisa yelled.

"Raisa!" Temperance said, opening the door fully.

"Go _away,_" Raisa said again. "I hate you."

Temperance felt her heart snap slightly. "Raisa, do you really hate me?"

"YES!" Raisa screamed. "I HATE YOU!"

Temperance bit her lip. She had known she would be a bad mother, but having her daughter say she hated her had proved it.

"YOU AREN'T EVEN MY REAL MOMMY!" Raisa screamed again, attracting the attention of Booth and Amiri.

The walked down the hall to see Temperance standing in the room, head still held high being yelled at by her daughter.

"You're right, but I am as good as you are going to get," Temperance said, before turning and walking quietly out of the bedroom and closing the door. "Don't go in there, don't talk to her, don't go near her she is not allowed out. I am going to the Jeffersonian. I will let her out when I get back."

Temperance walked past her husband and her children and left the house.

XXXXXXXXX

Angela was at work, holding her second daughter in her arms. Hodgins walked into her office. "Hey baby," he said, kissing his wife on the cheek. "What are you doing?"

"Reconstructions for Saj and Zach," Angela said.

"Sounds fun, but they aren't even here," Hodgins said. Saja and Zach had gone home for the night. Saja was pregnant with hers and Zach's first baby.

"I know, but they asked me to finish this so I said yes. I'll be done in about an hour. Are you going home?" Ange asked, rocking her baby.

"I was going to, but if you aren't done," Hodgins said, looking at her.

"No, you want to go home, take Jenna and go," she said, handing her daughter to her husband.

"You could always let the nanny look after her," Hodgins said. They had hired an expensive nanny to look after their children.

"Where's the fun in that? We may as well fire her and have the children go to a regular day care where they can meet regular, non rich kids," Angela said, still looking down at her reconstruction.

"Do you want me to?" Hodgins would do anything for his wife.

"I really do," Angela said, with a little smile. "They are our kids, not some well paid nanny's. We should be able to look after them ourselves."

"All right, consider her fired as of tonight," Jack said, leaning down and kissing his wife. "How are you gonna get home?"

"I'll catch a bus or something," Angela replied.

"You sure?" Hodgins asked again.

"Jack, I'm sure. It's fine," Ange said with a little smile.

"No, I'll just wait around for you," he said. "The nanny can look after Ali for one more day."

"Thanks Hodgie!" Angela exclaimed. "It'll be about another hour or so," she said, trying to hurry up but still do her work properly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Temperance sat in her car and put her head against the steering wheel. It was one thing when somebody you didn't love said they hated you, but your daughter?

She finally stood up and got out of the car and went into the Jeffersonian.

Once inside, she walked into her office and grabbed some paperwork that was on her desk. She began to fill it out in silence.

A while later, she got up again and went out of her office to go and work on some of the unidentified soldiers that were still there. She picked one up and walked out onto the examination platform.

Hodgins and Angela walked out of Angela's office and then they saw Tempe.

"Hey Sweetie!" Ange said brightly as she walked up to see her friend.

Tempe didn't look up. Angela looked over at her husband in confusion. "Brennan, sweetie, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing Ange…" Tempe said, looking down at the skull that she was examining still. She was trying to put the markers on it.

"Sweetie, I know when there's something wrong, what is it?" Angela put a hand on Tempe's back to comfort her.

"It's nothing Ange," Tempe's chin dropped to her chest.

"You don't plead a very good case there Sweetie," Angela said with a soft laugh.

"Ange, just leave me alone please," Tempe asked, closing her eyes.

"Temperance, what's the matter?" Angela asked, concerned.

"It's… I think I'm a bad mother…" Tempe regretted saying those words because tears began to fall down her cheeks the moment they escaped her lips.

"Sweetie," Angela hugged her friend. "You're not a bad mom. Look at Amiri and Raisa! They're both beautiful little kids and you raised them."

"Raisa says she hates me," Tempe said, taking deep, slow breaths.

"She doesn't hate you Brennan," Angela couldn't help but laugh. "She's a girl, all girls say they hate their moms."

"I never said that to my mother!" Tempe said in shock.

"Most girls then," Angela said with a comforting smile. "The point is just because she _says _she hates you, doesn't mean that she actually does."

"Ange," Tempe said, looking at her friend. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Go home," Angela said firmly. "Go home and see your husband and your children."

Tempe stood up and was quickly wrapped into a hug by Angela.

"Sweetie, don't worry, they all love you more than you know," Ange whispered into Temperance's ear.

Tempe smiled at her friend and began to walk towards the exit, which was when she saw them.

One was covered in balloons so she didn't know who that was, the other had a hat on so she couldn't tell who that was, but the third and fourth people were definitely Booth and Kitrena.

They walked into the building and Temperance was ambushed by the balloons.

"I'm sorry Mommy!" she heard a little voice through all the balloons.

Temperance took the balloons from her daughters hand. "It's alright."

"No Mommy, it's not, Daddy said you were sad," Raisa said. "He said that you were crying and I didn't wanna make you cry!"

Tempe looked up at Booth. How did he know she had cried? "It's ok," she said again and she pulled her daughter close.

"I don't want any other mommy!" Raisa sobbed into Tempe's shoulder.

"Look at me Raisa," Temperance held her daughter out so that they were looking at each other. "No matter how many fights we get into, we'll always love each other."

"I love you Mommy," Raisa's breathing was quick and choppy because of crying.

"I love you too Raisa," Tempe hugged her daughter again and then pulled her son into the hug. She released the twins and stood up and kissed her biological daughter on the cheek before kissing her husband.

She smiled at everything that was going on around her.

Jack and Angela walked out to the exit and saw them. Angela smiled and winked at Brennan before leaving the building, the baby carrier attached to her back and her husband's hand in hers.

Temperance smiled and took Kitrena from Booth. She held her young daughter against her and took her other daughters hand.

Booth went behind her and wrapped an arm around her and took his son by the hand.

They walked out of there, happy and content.

Temperance felt tears in her eyes once more as they climbed into Booth's big SUV and she strapped her children into the seat.

"Ma-ma!" Kit giggled as she ran her fingers over Tempe's face.

"That's right, ma-ma," Tempe said, kissing her daughter's fingers as they ran over her lips.

Tempe climbed into the front seat and looked out the window. They began to drive and she watched the road come at her, and it would keep coming.

That road wouldn't stop.

A/N weird ending I think? Anyways, hope you liked it!! R&R!! That was a pretty good ending I think.. having family problems… If you notice, in my story Breaking Point, Tempe and Booth adopt children from Zimbabwe too. I'm very much into the adoption and I like the country of Zimbabwe, so that's why.

**THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!! ((tomorrow is the newwwwwwww ep!! YAY!!))**

**--FFTS--**

Name Glossary:

**Uzuri: Beauty**

**Zo: Spiritual Leader**

Amiri: Prince Raisa: Exalted 


End file.
